


Принц Ночи

by Ali4e



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда де Лоррен исчезает в очередной раз, Филипп вскоре понимает, что это не очередной каприз шевалье. Он бросается на поиски, и, как Орфей за Эвридикой, спускается в настоящий ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Принц летел по анфиладам Пале-Рояля, распугивая крыс и зазевавшуюся челядь, не очень зная, куда именно так спешит, и задачей Корбинелли было ему об этом напомнить. Пухленький итальянец, похожий на подросшего ангелочка с полотен своих великих соотечественников, семенил за ним на коротких ножках и тараторил на ходу:  
— Маркиза де Тианж уже ожидает в Большом кабинете. Сегодня последняя примерка, а завтра в полдень — репетиция в костюмах. После вас желает видеть граф Дюплесси…  
— Что надобно старикану? — поморщился Филипп и ловко пришиб тростью мелькнувшую перед ним крысу, даже не сбавив шаг. Граф де Гиш и маркиз д'Эффиа, которые следовали за ним в фарватере, только ахнули от восхищения. После превосходного обеда принц, как всегда, был неуемен.  
— Рассмотреть прошения о зачислении в штат вашего двора. Затем вы приглашены на домашний ужин в покоях его величества и последующий кончерто гроссо…  
— Кон-черто грос-со! — с выражением повторил Филипп и чуть склонил голову в сторону итальянца. — Корбинелли, давно хотел сказать вам: у вас чудесный голос, он льется, словно музыка, даже когда вы говорите о невыразимо скучных вещах.  
Корбинелли поклонился, постаравшись не растянуться на сбившихся коврах, а графу де Гишу вздумалось спросить:  
— И откуда же взялось эдакое диво? Или вы, мой принц, тоже решили завести себе итальянского министра?  
Филипп вдруг замер на полном скаку, так что де Гиш чуть не вписался ему в спину. Корбинелли, по инерции пробежавший до самого поворота, был вынужден прянуть назад, словно его дернули за хлястик.  
Принц развернулся, заскрипев каблуками по паркету, и в недоумении уставился на него, подбоченившись и опираясь на трость. Действительно, откуда взялся этот пройдоха? Филипп решительно не мог этого припомнить, как и много другого, в суете, завертевшейся вокруг него по возвращении из Сен-Клу.  
— Наверное, в Пале-Рояле итальянцы самозарождаются в соломе, как крысы, — процедил де Гиш, сверля Корбинелли презрительным взглядом, а тростью ковыряя дырку в полу в опасной близости от его идеально начищенных башмаков.  
— К счастью, и мрут так же быстро, — произнес д'Эффиа своим обычным задумчивым тоном, от которого всем часто становилось не по себе.  
Корбинелли лишь молча смотрел на принца снизу вверх, как на Деву Марию, с благоговением и мольбой. Филипп вздрогнул, встряхнул локонами и снова рванулся вперед, уже позабыв, о чем спрашивал.  
— Идемте! Стыдно заставлять даму ждать! — Как будто не он был причиной задержки.  
Не суть важно, из какого колдовства соткался в его покоях Корбинелли, но он вмиг стал принцу крайне необходим. Да, да, наверняка он шпионил для Луи, или для королевы-матери, или для обоих сразу, но зато с ним было куда проще и приятнее иметь дело, чем с графом Дюплесси, недавно назначенным первым камергером его двора. Такой сухой и твердый, что, казалось, вот-вот начнет крошиться, как древняя статуя, Дюплесси еще во времена первой Фронды имел привычку портить невинные шалости принца, внезапно возникая в самых уединенных уголках замка Сен-Жермен. Филипп подозревал, что не оставит он этот обычай и впредь. Как тут обойтись без расторопного человечка, умеющего провести к нему посетителя, так сказать, не с парадного, а с черного хода? Корбинелли, несомненно, справится с этим, сохраняя на лице то же выражение вселенской печали.  
Более того, Филипп просто не представлял, как совладал бы без Корбинелли с головокружительными переменами в своей жизни. Кардинал весьма кстати умер*, а Карл II Английский взял да и сел на престол своих предков, чего уже никто не ожидал. Благодаря этим счастливым событиям свадьбу Филиппа отложили, и он наслаждался всеми преимуществами статуса жениха, тоскующего по далекой невесте. Получив доступ к казне, Луи назначил ему поистине королевское содержание и велел набрать собственный двор, достойный этого названия. Графа Дюплесси осаждали представители самых старинных фамилий, умоляя замолвить словечко за своих отпрысков, а некоторые обращались за тем же к де Гишу, но тот был еще более придирчивым камергером. Пока что он рекомендовал принцу лишь маркиза д'Эффиа, чья томная краса составляла выгодный контраст его холеной мужественности.  
Маркиз д'Эффиа имел девичьи ресницы и глаза цвета спелой вишни, смоляные кудри и тонкого рисунка скулы; портили его выпуклая родинка на подбородке, мертвенная бледность и порой странная манера выражаться. Тем не менее его низкий грудной голос уже не раз вынудил сердце принца слегка затрепетать. Как бы случайные прикосновения на охоте или за ужином заставляли Филиппа поднять на него взгляд, и он встречал взор не пламенный, но влекущий, как песни сирен. О сколь многое обещал ему этот взор! Но пока Филиппу хватало сладостного предвкушения; в конце концов, он действительно был страшно занят. После ленивой неги Сен-Клу к этому еще надо было привыкнуть.  
В его гостиных собиралось теперь самое изысканное общество, становилось тесновато, но не беда, ведь Луи пообещал ему в качестве свадебного подарка в е с ь Пале-Рояль, ни много ни мало — целый королевский дворец, повидавший всякое во время Фронды. Вроде бы совсем недавно ему запрещалось высовывать нос из детской, а скоро он станет распоряжаться здесь, как хозяин, и тот подлый Луи, который плевал ему в кашу и мочился в его постель, внезапно превратился в любящего брата. Он требовал обращаться к нему на «ты» вне торжественных церемоний, присылал картины и фруктовые букеты и каждый день находил повод увидеться с принцем. Но сколько же это причиняло хлопот!  
— Вам и правда придется сотворить чудо с моим расписанием, Корбинелли, — почти с отчаянием сказал Филипп, когда все остановились у кабинета. — Примерка займет не один час, а Дюплесси наверняка готовит мне какую-нибудь унылую аудиенцию. И когда, спрашивается, я успею переодеться к ужину? И выучить роль к завтрашней репетиции? И принять того английского портного, который с утра дожидается в приемной? И написать нежное письмо невесте? И… и где, в конце концов, де Лоррен?  
Корбинелли со скорбным видом пожал плечами:  
— Я давеча не нашел шевалье в его покоях, и слуг его тоже нет.  
Филипп поджал губы и перевел взыскующий взгляд на двух приближенных.  
— Не видал его уже пару дней, — равнодушно произнес де Гиш и больше ничего не добавил, хотя и очень хотел.  
— Иногда лучше исчезнуть на время, чем навсегда, — проронил д'Эффиа, глядя куда-то вглубь коридора, в сгущающиеся тени и дым от каминов.  
О, эти его отлучки! Похоже, маркиз прав: де Лоррен снова взялся за старое, решив ненадолго испариться, как прежде в Сен-Клу. Принц тоже не мог вспомнить, когда видел его в последний раз. Теперь утром в его спальне было не протолкнуться, а в делах ему был полезнее де Гиш, обладавший обширнейшими связями. Что касается гардероба, то тут незаменимой стала Тианж, одаренная не только тончайшим вкусом, но и отменным тактом. Чертовски приятно примерять костюм, не опасаясь отравленных булавок!

Маркиза де Тианж попала к нему через парадный вход, охраняемый Дюплесси, но, к счастью, оказалась не такой злоязычной, как вся ее родня Мортемары. Впрочем, она в полной мере владела новомодным дамским красноречием, к которому Филипп не знал, как относиться. С одной стороны, ему казалось по меньшей мере странным то, как женщины рассуждали о пустяках, употребляя выражения, которыми не погнушался бы знаменитый адвокат или парламентский деятель. Однако же вдохновенные речи Тианж его прямо-таки завораживали. Миниатюрная, подвижная, румяная, как яблочко, с задорным блеском в глазах, она имела как безупречную репутацию, так и нескольких любовников: и то, и другое было необходимо для успеха при дворе. Но главное, она охотно взяла на себя все заботы, связанные с грядущим «Балетом ночи»**, и это было тем более важно для Филиппа, что с благоволения короля ему в этой постановке достался женский персонаж.  
Роль Утренней Звезды (или богини Авроры) показалась ему самым драгоценным подарком Луи; получив ее, Филипп даже всплакнул от умиления. Были времена, когда он не вылезал из кринолинов, пользуясь безответственностью нежного возраста и суматохой гражданской войны, причем кардинал и королева-мать тому попустительствовали, а за ними и все прочие — кроме Луи. Тогда он единственный не скрывал своего бешенства, а теперь вдруг такие перемены: Филипп прекрасно понимал, чего ему это стоило.  
Впрочем, наряд Авроры, все пять его вариантов, предложенные костюмером, Филипп нашел отвратительными. Античный хитон, предназначенный для какого-то среднего пола, цвета пыльной портьеры, делал его похожим на послушницу в рясе или фамильное привидение. Как тут было обойтись без Тианж, которая сумела убедить короля в том, что Авроре годится лишь царственный пурпур?   
Поэтому принц, войдя в Большой кабинет, приветствовал ее весьма радушно и без церемоний:  
— Позвольте вас обнять, мадам, вы лучшее, что случилось со мной сегодня…  
— Как это мило, — буркнул де Гиш.  
Филипп лишь покосился на графа с недовольной гримасой. Ему некогда было нянчиться с ним, как и гадать, куда делся шевалье, и размышлять о таинственной природе Корбинелли. Итальянец уже начал пятиться к дверям, чтобы по своему обыкновению растаять в пространстве, а затем вновь нарисоваться перед глазами, едва в нем возникнет малейшая нужда.  
— Отыщите мне де Лоррена и отпустите портного с извинениями. Дайте ему луидор. У вас есть луидор, Корбинелли?  
— Вы слишком добры, ваше высочество, — прошептал тот и протянул руку, в которую легла не одна, а целых три золотые монеты, после чего итальянец исчез за портьерой, а Филипп — за ширмами, где его уже поджидал пурпурный хитон и два камер-лакея.  
И снова Филипп поразился тому, как один только цвет переменил весь его облик.  
— Править — значит являть образ, — говорила тем временем Тианж, расхаживая по кабинету и сжимая в руке сложенный веер, словно маршальский жезл, — покорять как взор, так и слух, вот почему король выступит на сцену в роли Аполлона, бога Солнца, под триумфальную музыку. Но солнцу предшествует заря, его достойная, величественное зарево, дарующее надежду. Кроме того, пурпур подчеркивает изумительную нежность вашей кожи, которой уже завидуют все фрейлины двора.  
Филипп, услышав это, вспыхнул, как заправская Эос, а де Гиш только крякнул. Он бы ни за что в жизни не сумел эдак мимоходом ввернуть комплимент, а стоило бы, стоило бы. «Тут не обойдешься одной крепостью бедер, как с любой бабенкой, хоть герцогиней, хоть прачкой, — размышлял он, мрачно поглядывая на принца. — Это я понял давно, да что толку?..»  
— Наш наряд — это не только изысканное шитье, блеск золота и верное сочетание оттенков, — продолжала Тианж, — это своего рода речь, с которой мы обращаемся к окружающим, и всегда следует тщательно продумывать, что мы хотим сказать...  
— И что же шепчут ваши шелка, сударыня? — дерзко перебил ее де Гиш.  
— О, это всего лишь робкий лепет, — ничуть не смутившись, ответила она. — Я не так красива и умна, как моя сестра***, которой я всегда готова напророчить блестящее будущее, а потому мои ткани лишь приглушенно мерцают; я предпочитаю серебро золоту и жемчуг бриллиантам. Зато я крайне взыскательна к качеству и придирчива в выборе красок, чтобы не ослеплять, а лишь ласкать ваши взоры. Это говорит о том, что я хорошего нрава и рада служить своим искренним друзьям.  
— Браво, сударыня! Вы должны читать нам проповеди вместо Боссюэ, право же, будет больше пользы нашим душам. Не говоря уже о том, что он путается в периодах и совсем лишен чувства ритма, — сказал Филипп, аплодируя ей, а де Гиш мысленно поклялся никогда не вступать в словесные дуэли с Мортемарами любого пола и возраста.  
Оказалось, что маркиза принесла целый ворох аксессуаров, намереваясь придать пикантности чересчур классическому костюму Авроры: спустить плечо, поднять подол, подчеркнуть лиф лентой, а боковой разрез — искусной драпировкой. Филипп в который раз поразился ее деликатности — ее пальцы порхали над ним, как бабочки, почти не касаясь тела, а взгляд в такие минуты становился холодным и отрешенным. И, словно для контраста, его угораздило поймать в зеркале отражение д'Эффиа, пожиравшего его глазами, как паук муху: ей-богу, поймает и высосет досуха. Де Гиш нарочито позевывал, прикрывая эрекцию наспех сдернутым со столика альбомом.  
Но после изощренных издевательств де Лоррена принца так легко было не пронять. Кроме того, по возвращении из Сен-Клу де Гиш стал несколько забываться — видимо, ему вскружило голову внимание дам, да и самого Филиппа, который постоянно призывал его к себе то за тем, то за этим. Он снова стал досаждать Филиппу своими солдатскими любезностями, а однажды, сидя рядом в опере, принялся поглаживать его ногу, явно подбираясь к гульфику. Принц немедленно пресек эти поползновения, и даже не потому, что другую его ногу в это время гладил де Лоррен: зарвавшемуся гасконцу нужно было показать его место. Тот приуныл и пустился в нарочитые ухаживания за графиней де Шале: с тем же успехом он мог преследовать призрак Дианы де Пуатье. И как-то на балу, когда граф совсем этого не ожидал, Филипп зашел вслед за ним в нишу и задернул занавески. Тот всего лишь собирался поправить свой туалет, а Филипп, ни слова не говоря, впился ему в губы, оторвался, взглянул — де Гиш все еще хранил на лице обиженную холодность. Так было еще забавнее; Филипп поцеловал его снова, ощущая, как он вздрагивает, как напрягаются его мышцы, как учащается дыхание. Наконец де Гиш сгреб его в охапку, похоже, намереваясь поступить с ним, как со своей горничной, но Филипп тут же оттолкнул его и прошептал: «Не двигайся». Де Гиш привалился к стене, вытянул руки, закрыл глаза, в то время как Филипп, вернувшись к поцелуям, рукой добрался до его члена и занялся им столь добросовестно, что граф кончил через две минуты. Костюм его теперь пришел в полный беспорядок; довольный Филипп, мурлыча, удалился. Впрочем, это сделало графа еще несноснее; следовало преподать ему другой урок или два, вот только бы вспомнить об этом в нужный момент.   
Нарядом Авроры Филипп был теперь не то чтобы доволен, но по крайней согласен выйти в нем на публику. Жалея, что совсем нет времени поболтать с маркизой, Филипп сделал несколько па перед зеркалом и вновь отправился за ширмы, чтобы крикнуть оттуда де Гишу как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Кстати, о сестрах: я говорил вам, что принцесса Монако**** как две капли воды похожа на вас? Просто удивительное сходство, учитывая, что вы не близнецы.  
— Неужели? — искренне изумился де Гиш. — Никогда не задумывался об этом, но если вам угодно… Единственное, о чем я вас умоляю, мой принц: не говорите об этом ей, не то она станет днем и ночью носить мужское платье в надежде на то, что вы когда-нибудь совершите ошибку.  
Филипп не удержался и прыснул, но тут же с испугом вспомнил, что Тианж еще здесь: для ее ли ушей такие откровения?  
Та рассеянно собирала пояса и ленты, не пригодившиеся Авроре, но, учуяв смущение Филиппа даже через ширмы, поспешила его успокоить:  
— Ах, ваше высочество, да весь двор скорее сыграл бы в «Двенадцатой ночи» Шекспира, чем в первой «Ночи» Бенсерада, — из тех же соображений.  
Принц уже трясся от смеха и смущения в руках камердинеров, но все же сумел вымолвить:  
— Сдается мне, маркиза, мы с вами таки станем искренними друзьями!  
________  
*Действие происходит в 1660 году; пришлось отправить Мазарини на тот свет на год раньше, чтобы не мешал героям.  
** Снова анахронизм: «Балет ночи» был поставлен в 1653 году, но очень понадобилась его символика.  
*** Имеется в виду мадемуазель де Тонне-Шарант, будущая графиня де Монтеспан.  
**** Родная сестра де Гиша, не менее его самого прославившаяся своими любовными приключениями.


	2. Chapter 2

Мог ли он подумать, что через несколько часов от его замечательного настроения не останется и следа, что он ворвется в свою спальню, захлопнет дверь перед носом у де Гиша и, рухнув на кровать, примется рвать от злости манжеты?  
Впрочем, ужин у короля начался замечательно. За столом расселось не менее пятидесяти персон, подали, в числе прочего, божественный слоеный пирог с голубями и сладкое вино из Лангедока, которое Филипп так любил. Правда, он удивился, заметив среди гостей принцессу Монако: он был уверен, что она уже отбыла к мужу. Похоже, так желал думать и король, и даже выразил ей свое неудовольствие — пока только грозно сведенными бровями. Поскольку уже пошли слухи, что она задерживается в Париже якобы только из-за влюбленности в брата короля, Филипп поспешил прояснить для Луи ситуацию:  
— Ради бога, не верь этим сплетням. Просто она не хочет хоронить себя в глуши, где из развлечений — только мужнина подагра. Любовника заводить слишком хлопотно, вот она и выдумала эту страсть, прекрасно зная, что я на нее не отвечу.  
Людовика это совсем не убедило.  
— И все же будь с ней похолоднее. Возможно, разочарование заставит ее вернуться к своим обязанностям. Мне бы не хотелось отправлять ее к супругу с ротой швейцарских гвардейцев.  
«Роте гвардейцев она, несомненно, обрадовалась бы», — подумал Филипп, но благоразумно промолчал. И тут его взгляд упал на человека, которого он сперва не узнал, а узнав — ужаснулся.  
Конде! Великий Конде, доблестный Конде — время и невзгоды его не пощадили, покрыли его лицо сеткой морщин и сосудов, превратили его чудесные кудри в седую паклю, но хуже всего было видеть укрощенным, смирившимся. А ведь Филипп помнил его дерзкую красоту и безрассудную отвагу, и то, как он в Сен-Жермене стаскивал с себя окровавленную рубашку, обнажая роскошный торс; и то, как он гарцевал под пулями в Сент-Антуанском предместье; как учил юного принца опасной игре с ножом, а еще — всегда держать этот нож под подушкой, не доверяя ни слугам, ни страже. Он был другом, соперником, врагом, изгнанником, а теперь превратился в верного пса Людовика XIV.  
На беду король заметил печаль Филиппа и принялся глумливым тоном утверждать, что Конде был его первой любовью, — оттого, мол, ему так жалко видеть его постаревшим. Этого Филипп уже точно не мог снести, и к тому же его раздражала манера говорить, недавно появившаяся у молодого короля, которую он наверняка перенял у какого-то более опытного монарха: невозмутимо-размеренная, с четкой артикуляцией и многозначительными паузами. Очень хотелось сбить с него спесь, и Филипп не замедлил припомнить ему одноглазую старуху Бове, лишившую его девственности по приказу королевы-матери. Удар попал в цель: Луи заерзал на стуле и в растерянности зашипел: «Откуда ты знаешь?» «Тоже мне секрет», — ответил Филипп и какое-то время с удовольствием наблюдал за его замешательством.  
Тот, разумеется, в долгу не остался и надолго лишил Филиппа своего внимания, обращаясь то к королеве, то к сидевшему напротив герцогу Ангулемскому, старому похабнику, схоронившему уже четырех королей, но такому бодрому, будто намеревался пережить и пятого. Примирительные реплики принца были проигнорированы, на что обиделся уже сам Филипп. Увы, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем сесть подальше от брата в музыкальном салоне, к ужасу обер-камергера и себе на беду: все общество сосредоточилось вокруг Людовика, а он, словно попав под опалу, оказался в окружении лишь тех приближенных, кому этикет не дозволял его покидать, да еще неизменной принцессы Монако, поспешившей разложить свой кринолин на его канапе. Весь строгий порядок размещения гостей был нарушен, в правом углу салона, где уселся Луи, мест не хватало, а левый, занятый Филиппом, был свободен, но придворные предпочитали наступать друг другу на башмаки и подолы, лишь бы не вылететь из орбиты Короля-Солнце. Будь здесь де Лоррен, они бы уже весело смеялись над этим переполохом в курятнике, но де Лоррена здесь не было!  
Жалкий вид Конде, отсутствие шевалье, глупая размолвка с королем, а более всего глубокий и густой звук виолы постепенно погружали Филиппа в пучины меланхолии. Наверное, впервые по приезде в Париж он остался в какой-то степени наедине с собой. А что, собственно, изменилось? Он так же одинок, как и раньше; стоит королю отвернуться от него, как его гостиные опустеют, воздыхатели охладеют к нему и даже, наверное, Корбинелли его бросит. Он может вершить ратные подвиги, покрыть себя славой, вписать свое имя в историю — но все кончится тем, что он станет жаться к ногам своего брата, как побитая шавка. Ему казалось, что есть рядом с ним человек, которому он по-настоящему небезразличен, но… где этот человек сейчас? Филипп сам не заметил, как на глазах у него заблестели слезы. Музыка бередила старые раны, от нее щемило сердце.  
Вдруг что-то ткнулось ему в плечо; он повернул голову и обнаружил, что принцесса Монако протягивает ему бонбоньерку. Филипп машинально потянулся за конфетой, но его рука замерла на полпути, когда он увидел выражение лица принцессы. В ее глазах плескалась та же жалость, которую он порой замечал за ее братом и которую не мог ему простить. «Но с чего бы е й жалеть меня?» — изумился он и только сейчас понял, что плачет. Вообще-то было не зазорно расчувствоваться от музыки, Луи тоже довольно подозрительно сопел, но принцесса Монако сопереживала ему явно по другой причине. Филипп легко мог прочесть те две-три мысли, что носились по кругу в ее не такой уж хорошенькой головке, и теперь она наверняка решила, что он впал в отчаяние из-за холодности короля и оскорбительного невнимания придворных. И если так думает она, значит, и все остальные пребывают в том же заблуждении — кроме разве что Людовика и, может быть, де Гиша, который слишком хорошо его знал.  
Случившееся далее Филипп мог объяснить только нервным срывом. Он оттолкнул руку принцессы с такой силой, что она выронила бонбоньерку и конфеты с громким стуком разлетелись по комнате. Сам боясь своего гнева, он вскочил и бросился прочь из салона, де Гиш без колебаний ринулся за ним, даже не оглянувшись на короля, но Филипп оставил его самоотверженность без всякого внимания.  
Он долго лежал на постели лицом вниз, отпихивая ногой слуг, подступавших к нему то с микстурой от припадков, прописанной новым врачом Танкредом, то с бокалом вина, то еще с какими-то заботами. Наконец они сдались и ушли. Филипп сел на кровати, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
Что с ним стало? Что происходит? Чего ему не хватает в этом раю, предлагающем все мыслимые удовольствия?  
Но без тени не бывает света, без ночи — дня, а наслаждения — без боли. Если золота слишком много, оно теряет цену. Если что-то легко достается, этим не дорожат.  
Вдруг Филипп услышал какой-то шорох, и, прежде чем он сам успел это осознать, его рука метнулась к подушке, под которой лежал кинжал.  
— Это лишь я, Корбинелли, — раздался знакомый мелодичный голос с неуловимым акцентом. В углу зашевелились тени, зашаркали по паркету шаги. — Хотел узнать, не нужно ли чего вашему высочеству.  
— Разумеется, нужно, — процедил Филипп, глядя в темноту. — Где де Лоррен?  
— Ваше высочество, я… — начал оправдываться Корбинелли, но Филипп перебил его криком:  
— Где де Лоррен?!  
Он орал на несчастного итальянца так, будто тот лично похитил шевалье и держал его в подземелье на хлебе и воде.  
— Я напал на его след, — быстро проговорил Корбинелли и, наконец воплотившись в свою обычную форму, выступил на свет луны, падающий из окна.  
— След! Прекрасно! И долго же вы собираетесь по нему идти?  
Тут Корбинелли впал в такое не свойственное ему косноязычие, что Филипп сразу понял: дело в деньгах. Карманы оказались пусты, а в заветной шкатулке уже виднелось дно. У Филиппа мелькнула мысль, что он не очень вовремя поссорился с королем: он отдавал Корбинелли едва ли не последнюю наличность. Тот с нижайшим поклоном пообещал завтра же представить результат и растворился во мраке, его породившем.  
Принц боялся, что не уснет; он ненавидел бессонницу. Интересно, не ждет ли его еще де Гиш? Из приемной доносились лишь обрывки разговоров и негромкий хохот пажей. Кстати, вчера он заметил среди них несколько новых лиц… Но нет, наверняка ведь станет только хуже. И Филипп позвал камердинеров — с их микстурами, подогретым вином и мягкими щетками для волос.


	3. Chapter 3

Король изволил опаздывать на репетицию «Балета ночи»: ему пришлось срочно принять иностранных послов. Церемониймейстер препроводил собравшихся в гримерные, устроенные на первом этаже, возле самого выхода в дворцовый парк, где была установлена высокая сцена, скрывавшая в себе театральные машины. Театр Пале-Рояля совсем обветшал, и танцоры, вздумавшие взобраться на его подмостки, рисковали провалиться под них, а то и угодить прямо в ад, сломав себе шеи, к радости святош, вертевшихся у постели больной королевы.  
Все успели переодеться и наложить грим, а король не появлялся, только прислал лакеев с легкой закуской и лимонадом. В гримерных было тесно и душно, воняло кошачьей мочой, — когда-то здесь держал своих кошек Мазарини, — на улице же гулял теплый ветерок, ласковое сентябрьское солнце не грозило загаром. Вскоре придворные разбрелись по парку, смешавшись с актерами Бургундского театра, принимавшими участие в представлении, а любопытные толпились в галереях.  
Принц был вял и бледен, он плохо спал, но все же с утра первым делом велел послать принцессе Монако конфеты с галантной запиской: «То, что вчера было отвергнуто с непростительной грубостью, предлагаю с искренним раскаянием». Затем маркиза де Тианж выполнила свое обещание накрасить его собственноручно, и Филипп вновь поразился тому, как отрешенно она смотрела на него при этом, словно раскрашивала даже не куклу, а глиняный горшок.  
— Я не выучил свою роль, — вдруг сказал он ей, нарушив неловкое молчание.  
Маркиза вмиг поняла, что он говорит не о балете.  
— У вас еще есть время, ваше высочество, — чуть заметно улыбнулась она.  
— Когда я один, мне кажется, что меня нет. А когда меня окружают люди, я как будто растворяюсь в них, — пожаловался Филипп, сам не зная зачем.  
— Вам всего только нужен добрый друг, — сказала она, поразив принца в самое сердце.  
— Вы читаете в моей душе! Я…  
Но она положила палец на его губы, сомкнув ему уста.  
— Не открывайте свою душу никому, и никому не доверяйте. Даже мне.  
Филипп подчинился, позволил ей закончить макияж, ощущая странную горечь. Прическу ему не стали делать, поскольку еще не была готова диадема, составлявшая ее часть, но он все равно не узнавал ослепительно прекрасное лицо, смотревшее на него из мутного зеркала. Может быть, эта незнакомка, в отличие от него, любит и любима, может быть, она счастлива? Но на дне искусно подведенных глаз таилась все та же печаль. Единственное, что у него было с ней общего.  
Он покорно явился на репетицию и не роптал на долгое ожидание; следуя своему долгу, взошел на сцену, потрепал за щечки актрис и одарил любезностью молодого композитора Люлли, чуть не растаявшего в благоговении. При этом Филипп с завистью косился на костюмы балерин, по сравнению с которыми его хитон снова показался ему старой мятой тряпкой. Ах, ну почему ему не досталась хотя бы роль Нереиды? В синем с золотом он выглядел бы великолепно, в отличие от толстой белобрысой Тонне-Шарант.  
Смертельно завидовал он и Люлли, его античной красоте, близкой к совершенству, несмотря на его жалкие манеры и заискивающие ухмылки: ничто не могло его испортить. И кто только, глядя на него, назовет Филиппа красивым? Разве что совершенно беззастенчивый льстец.  
Принц повернулся к де Гишу, но тот уже самозабвенно шлифовал свой танец испанского солдата под руководством балетмейстера, пыхтя и обливаясь потом. Он старался так вовсе не в надежде на милость короля, а просто потому, что привык быть во всем идеальным. На лице его появилось такое же сосредоточенное выражение, какое Филипп недавно видел у Тианж и какое бывает у всех людей, которые знают, чего хотят, и упорно этого добиваются.  
Чего же хочет единственный брат короля?  
Уж точно не танцевать. Не с этим настроением.  
Филипп оставил де Гиша и спустился по лестнице в полном одиночестве, зная, как смотрят на него сейчас — с осуждением, с насмешкой, с похотью, — и от этих взглядов его кожа покрывалась мурашками, его словно кололи тысячи игл, это внимание будоражило его, как шампанское. Он и желал, чтобы все смотрели на него, и ему было безразлично, что они при этом думают. Ему приходилось спать и на соломе, и на перинах из гусиного пуха, есть солдатский хлеб и пить шоколад: он привык ко всему. Венецианские котурны помогали держать осанку, ему нравилось слушать, как они стучат по доскам ступеней, сознавать, как шокирует всех измененный маркизой хитон. Ветерок бросал в него хрустящую палую листву, игриво забирался ему под подол, заставлял напрягаться соски под тонкой тканью — это было похоже на прикосновения умелого любовника.  
Он присел у фонтана, вытянув ногу в чулке, отвернувшись к воде, к лоснящимся на солнце уткам, которые сразу ринулись к нему в надежде на угощение. Госпожа де Навай, надзиравшая за фрейлинами королевы, поспешила отогнать свое стадо подальше, но встретила другую опасность — старого прожженного волка герцога Ангулемского. У него, разумеется, не было никакой роли в балете, но, увидев из окна своих покоев, что творится в парке, он поспешил сюда, чтобы полюбоваться на женщин в коротких юбках.  
Не дали роли и маркизу д'Эффиа, поскольку он двигался так же, как разговаривал: вычурно и скованно. Но и он тоже не усидел во дворце, хотя манила его отнюдь не стайка юных дев, радужных и ярких, как стрекозы, порхающие над лугами.  
Видимо, решив, что под гнетом несчастий его жертва станет мягче и доступнее, он подкрался к принцу и замер чуть поодаль в почтительном молчании. Филипп слышал хруст гравия на дорожке, видел отражение в воде, но только после долгой паузы изволил заметить маркиза — чтобы тут же об этом пожалеть.  
— Вам не идет это платье, ваше высочество, — брякнул д'Эффиа сразу же после приветствия.  
Филипп лишь удивленно поднял бровь. Весь облик д'Эффиа говорил об обратном: он даже, кажется, слегка дрожал от вожделения, а на его щеках появился хоть какой-то румянец.  
— И Аврора — не ваша богиня, вам больше подошла бы Ночь.  
— Да вы шутите, — ледяным тоном произнес Филипп.  
Ночь в балете представала в облике дряхлой старухи, строящей коварные козни; именно ее прогоняли Король-Солнце и Аврора. Разумеется, ни одна придворная дама не согласилась бы изображать такого персонажа, и его поручили профессиональной актрисе.  
— Не в этом балете, а в том, который еще не написан, — ничуть не смутившись, продолжал д'Эффиа. — Где она, прекрасная и печальная, выйдет на сцену под семью покровами тайн, сорвать которые дозволено лишь посвященным. Принцесса Ночь хранит память и дарит забвение, врачует раны и обрекает на смерть, пленяет своей красотой и отвергает недостойных… Хотите, я напишу для вас такой балет?  
— Д'Эффиа, — со вздохом произнес Филипп, — если вам хочется сорвать с меня какой-нибудь покров, просто подождите немного — когда-нибудь я обязательно напьюсь и до такой степени. А сейчас, раз уж вам понадобилось быть галантным кавалером, принесите мне лимонаду. Сегодня даже лакеи обходят меня стороной.  
Ничто не могло лишить маркиза его загадочной улыбки; поклонившись, он отправился выполнять поручение.  
Но Филиппу так и не удалось выпить прохладительного, потому что на ступеньках дворца появился король в сопровождении церемониймейстеров. Он одним движением брови отогнал устремившуюся к нему было толпу и размашистым шагом двинулся прямо к Филиппу, уже издалека сверля его пронзительным взглядом.  
Поднявшись, Филипп замешкался, не зная, как кланяться в своем наряде, но Людовик сразу же вывел его из замешательства, взяв под руку и жестом предложив прогуляться вокруг фонтана.  
— Разумеется, я не дождусь от тебя никаких извинений, да они мне и не нужны, — начал он, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. — Мне не нужны. А вот и м …  
Он чуть заметно кивнул в сторону придворных, постепенно собиравшихся вокруг сцены и старательно делавших вид, что их совсем не интересует, о чем король говорит со своим братом.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне просить прощения у всей этой почтеннейшей публики? — изумился Филипп. Он снова начал закипать, хотя и поклялся себе быть более сдержанным. — Да ты с ума сошел! Неужели тебе недостаточно одного Конде, чтобы вытирать о него ноги, ты решил взяться и за меня?  
— Если бы ты дослушал мою мысль, не перебивая, тебе не пришлось бы тратить силы на эту филиппику. — Луи слегка улыбнулся своему каламбуру. — Вечно норовишь закусить удила, хотя тебя никто не хлещет плеткой. — Теперь усмехнулся уже Филипп. — Оглянись вокруг. Что ты видишь?  
— Дворцовый парк и толпу разряженных хлыщей и кокоток, готовых слизывать пыль с твоих башмаков по одному щелчку пальцев, — без запинки отрапортовал Филипп.  
— Нет, — со вздохом сказал король. — Ты видишь сцену и актеров на ней. Они исполняют предписанные им роли. Важно каждое па, и пропустить нельзя ни одного, иначе провалится все представление. Ты понимаешь меня?  
— Тогда тебе стоит и вовсе уволить меня из труппы, чтобы я не портил тебе спектакль, — весьма беспечно произнес Филипп.  
— И чем же ты намерен его испортить?  
— Ничем особенным, лишь оставаясь самим собой. Взгляни на меня! Я легкомыслен, бездарен и порочен, у меня скверные знакомства и дурной характер, мои друзья — бретеры и распутники, а я сам — мот, картежник и содо…  
Король остановил его таким повелительным жестом, что рот Филиппа захлопнулся сам собой.   
— Никто не смеет так отзываться о тебе, даже ты сам. Я не стану с тобой спорить хотя бы потому, что знаю эту твою привычку с детства: ты намеренно занимаешься самобичеванием, чтобы тебя начали убеждать в обратном. Матушка каждый раз клюет на эту удочку, но я не стану. Более того: я с тобой соглашусь. Такова твоя природа, и ты не можешь ее изменить, да я и не хочу от тебя этого. Однако же актер — не то, что он изображает. И выучить свою роль ты вполне в состоянии.  
— Тианж, — произнес принц таким тоном, словно разоблачал злодейский заговор. — Ты успел с ней поговорить? Когда?  
— И что из того? Она — твой друг.  
— Она просила меня не доверять ей. Не доверять никому.  
— Все правильно, — кивнул Луи. — Именно поэтому она и является твоим другом. В логике это называется парадоксом.  
Они замолчали, каждый думал о своем, и Филипп уже считал аудиенцию законченной, когда Луи вдруг остановился, глядя на уток, словно увидел их впервые, и довольно робко спросил:  
— А как давно ты… ощутил это влечение?  
— К мужчинам? Сколько себя помню. Пока ты с аппетитом присасывался к грудям своих кормилиц, я интересовался исключительно пиписками.  
Луи поморщился, но продолжал:  
— А ко мне… ты никогда… — Он запинался, но Филипп коварно не спешил прийти ему на помощь. Наконец король решился: — Ты никогда меня не хотел?  
— Вот уж нет, — отрезал Филипп, чувствуя, как с каждой минутой улучшается его настроение.  
— Но почему? — вырвалось у Людовика с искренним изумлением, отчего он смутился еще больше.  
— Потому что ты был отвратителен, — уже откровенно веселясь, ответил Филипп. — Маленький надутый лягушонок. Да и сейчас ты одно горе для твоих портных и куаферов.  
Замечательно: он снова сумел сбить Людовика с его гадкого менторского тона.  
— Зря ты считаешь себя красавчиком, — запальчиво произнес король. — Ты, между прочим, весьма вульгарен.  
— Ты мне уже однажды это говорил. И я было поверил тебе, но нашлось столько желающих меня переубедить…  
— Ты невыносим!  
— Ладно, ладно, так наша ссора никогда не закончится. Итак, что я теперь должен сделать по ходу пьесы? Упасть перед тобой ниц? Целовать край твоего плаща?  
— Твои драматические жесты положительно вульгарны, тут я все-таки прав, — утешил себя Людовик. — Нет, достаточно будет почтительно склонить голову и что-нибудь пробормотать — что угодно, хотя бы и очередную непристойность.  
— Этого могут и не заметить. У меня есть идея получше. — И, не успел король и шевельнуться, как Филипп рухнул перед ним на одно колено, так стремительно, что Луи даже отпрыгнул назад. — А теперь можно склоняться и бормотать.  
Король возвел глаза к небу, но ему ничего не оставалось делать — действительно, теперь на них, не скрываясь, смотрели все. Он, как будто бы исполненный братской любви, заставил Филиппа подняться, больно сжимая при этом его локти и шепча на ухо:  
— Я бы с удовольствием искупал тебя в этом фонтане. — Он все еще хмурился, но в его голосе уже прорывался смех.  
— А я бы с удовольствием искупался, — парировал Филипп. — В мокром шелке я буду словно голый, и госпожу де Навай точно хватит удар.  
— Я разделаюсь с ней иначе, — пообещал Луи, отступая на шаг, но все еще удерживая руку принца в своей. Едва появившись, его улыбка растаяла, однако теперь он был не суров, а задумчив. — Ты помнишь Кале?  
— Еще бы я не помнил. Тебя перевезли туда после осады Дюнкерка, и там ты едва не умер — не столько от лихорадки, сколько от клистиров.  
Шутка была принужденной: те две недели, которые Луи провел, борясь со смертью, и для Филиппа стали нелегким испытанием. Из дальних глубин памяти, куда он был безжалостно загнан, всплыл тот момент, когда врачи объявили, что король умирает. Анна Австрийская развернулась к Филиппу, тихо рыдавшему у изножья кровати, с таким страшным лицом, какого он не видел у нее ни до, ни после того дня. Она сделала к нему шаг, а он инстинктивно попятился, словно это была не мать его, а ведьма, намеренная его расчленить, сварить в котле и сожрать. Она снова двинулась на него, и тогда он позорно сбежал, прятался на конюшне до тех пор, пока не объявили, что кризис прошел и Людовику стало лучше.  
— Только два человека по-настоящему оплакивали меня: ты и малютка Мария. Но ее у меня отняли, — продолжал король, все еще не отпуская его руку. — Береги себя, брат. Я не хочу потерять еще и тебя.  
«Еще и тебя». Филипп знал, что он говорит не только и не столько о Марии Манчини. Конде, Бофор, герцогиня де Монпансье — все герои Фронды, его кровные родственники, были мертвы для него так же, как герцог Шатийон, чья агония во дворе замка Сен-Жермен была бесконечно долгой. Они прекрасно себя чувствовали, вернувшись ко двору, даже занимая государственные посты, но для Луи они перестали существовать. Матушка медленно угасала от тяжелой болезни, и у Людовика оставался только брат.  
Но Филипп знал, что король не доверяет и ему. В логике это называется парадоксом.


	4. Chapter 4

Вечером Филипп был приглашен к королеве-матери: несмотря на нездоровье, она затеяла игру в карты. Филипп подозревал, что ей донесли о его ссоре с королем, но не успели доложить о примирении. Уже очень многое проходило мимо нее; немощь неуклонно лишала ее следов былой красоты и остатков прежнего влияния: словно чья-то злая рука обрывала лепестки увядающей розы. В ее душные комнаты со стенами, обитыми испанской кожей, с окнами, днем и ночью завешанными тяжелыми портьерами, с мебелью из настоящего черного дуба, в этот пышно обставленный склеп, где аромат мускуса и пачулей уже не мог заглушить смрада разложения, еще доносились звуки менуэтов из бального зала, но звучали они все тише.  
Как бы там ни было, принц охотно принял ее приглашение: это был верный способ разжиться звонкой монетой, если не за игорным столом, то разжалобив королеву. К тому же он обрадует ее тем, что размолвка с королем оказалась столь мимолетной, выказав себя примерным сыном, упреждающим желания своей родительницы. Филипп хорошо помнил тот день, когда вдруг осознал: его обожаемая матушка — на самом деле просто вздорная, упрямая и неумная женщина; она тоже наверняка знала ему цену. Тем не менее они не могли ни в чем друг другу отказать и старались не огорчать друг друга.  
Тут еще доставили новый кафтан из переливчатой персидской тафты цвета индиго, скроенный по моде, недавно заведенной Людовиком. Его украшали серебряные галуны и черное шелковое шитье, усыпанное мелкими бриллиантами, что создавало впечатление небесной роскоши, недоступной простым смертным. Филипп пожалел о том, что не может достойно наградить портного или хотя бы просто заплатить по счету, и велел Дюплесси, добравшемуся до него даже в гардеробной, проследить за этим. Такое поручение, стоявшее много ниже круга его обязанностей, не могло не шокировать первого камергера, но внешне он не проявил неудовольствия, возможно, потому что мускулы его лица, почти не бывавшие в употреблении, совсем атрофировались. Но что делать, смотритель гардероба уже совершенно не справлялся со своими обязанностями и уже полчаса не мог найти достойные этого кафтана туфли. Несомненно, пришла пора нанять второго, а также удвоить штат помощников… Только где взять на это денег? Оставалось надеяться на везение в игре.  
Пока Филипп любовался собой в зеркале, Дюплесси монотонно излагал суть дел, требовавших неотложного внимания: комедиант Мольер почтительно напоминает о своем существовании и об обещанном покровительстве; английский посол желает получить аудиенцию (боже мой, он опять забыл написать Генриетте!); шевалье де Лоррен подал прошение об отставке…  
— Что?  
Пальцы Филиппа впились в края кафтана. В зеркале он видел, что кровь отхлынула от его лица, выражение которого стало чудовищно жалким. Теперь он завидовал каменной маске Дюплесси.  
— Повторите, я не расслышал.  
Тот повторил. Филипп потребовал документ. Он давно гадал, каков почерк у шевалье, тайно мечтая получить от него хотя бы коротенькую записку, и вот теперь увидел: четкий, ровный, в римском лапидарном стиле, без готики и современных завитушек. Как не похоже на каракули Филиппа, который порой не мог прочесть написанное собственноручно!  
— Это несколько невежливо, вы не находите, сударь? — сглотнув ком в горле, произнес Филипп. — Ему следовало обратиться ко мне лично, если я правильно понимаю этикет.  
— Я уверен, что только исключительные обстоятельства могли толкнуть шевалье на этот прискорбный шаг, — отчеканил Дюплесси.  
— Обстоятельства? Какие же? — слишком живо встрепенулся Филипп.  
— Мне об этом ничего не известно, ваше высочество.  
Расспрашивать его дальше не имело смысла, легче было бы добиться откровений у парковой скульптуры, но Филипп все же произнес со всей доступной ему небрежностью:  
— Постарайтесь выяснить это, Дюплесси, дело слишком щекотливое. Не хотелось бы, чтобы на мой двор пала какая-то тень.  
Едва за камергером закрылась дверь, как Филипп рванул на себе кафтан, словно тот был пропитан отравой, разъедавшей его кожу. Он подозревал интригу, заговор, предательство, сотни самых безумных предположений устроили бешеный танец у него в голове. Жабо душило его, и он сорвал кружева вместе с золотой булавкой; слуги бросились к нему, а бывалый Тибо, только взглянув на принца, поспешил за лекарем.  
Жив ли еще шевалье? Он не мог его так оставить. Кто на самом деле писал прошение? Ни слова, ни взгляда, ни жеста. Как трудно дышать, пусть с него снимут все. Корбинелли. Где Корбинелли?! Где этот чертов паяц?!  
Вдруг он понял, что вопит не своим голосом и сдирает с себя одежду, а слуги боятся к нему подступиться. Пажи разбежались — якобы искать итальянца. Явился Танкред и с порога сказал, что нужно пустить кровь. Пожалуй, он был прав: у принца стучало в висках, перед глазами плясали черные пятна.  
На этот переполох вернулся Дюплесси.  
— Я болен! — рявкнул Филипп голосом довольно сильным для умирающего. — Извинитесь перед матушкой и… я никого не принимаю. Кроме Корбинелли.  
Хищно блеснул ланцет в руках Танкреда.  
«Если это правда… — думал Филипп.— Если это правда, то пусть лучше перережет мне горло».

Корбинелли появился лишь ближе к полуночи, когда Филипп действительно ослабел от потери крови и воспоминаний, обрушившихся на него в темноте спальни, как стая демонов. Здесь, на этой кровати, де Лоррен входил в него медленно, имел его не торопясь, с силой вгонял в него свое копье, а потом осторожно извлекал, чтобы через несколько страшных секунд снова вонзить. Филипп искусал себе пальцы, изнемогая под этой пыткой. Здесь, на этой кровати, де Лоррен имел его быстро, поверхностно, изредка шлепая по заднице; Филиппу хотелось сильнее, глубже, он выгибался, подавался назад, требовал, потом умолял — а шевалье смеялся над ним и обзывал потаскухой. Здесь, на этой кровати, шевалье сидел у него на груди и безжалостно трахал его в рот, как всегда, не обращая внимания на слезы и стоны.  
Филипп больше не мог рыдать, подушка промокла насквозь, он и дышал-то с трудом, когда раздалось знакомое шуршание в углу.  
— Это вы, Корбинелли?  
Бесформенный силуэт, состоящий, казалось, из обрывков теней, голос, дрожащий, как пламя свечей... Не было сил даже поднять голову.  
— Вы что, смерти моей хотите? Так вот: вы своего почти добились. Вас вздернут за это на Монфоконе.  
— Ах! — плачущим голосом воскликнул Корбинелли. — Меня и правда осталось только повесить, потому что все остальное со мной уже случилось. Вы только взгляните, ваше высочество, как я пострадал на вашей службе!  
Слегка удивленный, Филипп кое-как приподнялся на локтях и даже в слабом свете единственного канделябра увидел, что Корбинелли представляет из себя весьма жалкое зрелище. Костюм его был покрыт слоем грязи, измят и порван, под глазом красовался сочный фингал, парик сбился на ухо.  
— Я бы не посмел являться к вам в таком виде, но узнав, что вы посылали за мной….  
— К делу! — перебил его Филипп, отнюдь не преисполненный к нему сочувствием. — Если вы сейчас скажете, что до сих пор не нашли де Лоррена, то ручаюсь: очень скоро вы будете выглядеть еще хуже.  
— О, разумеется, я выполнил ваш приказ, хоть и с риском для жизни, — захныкал Корбинелли. — Прошлой ночью де Лоррена видели на Кладбище Невинных, и сейчас он тоже наверняка там.  
Филипп раздумывал секунду, может, две, затем резко сорвал с себя покрывало и вскочил с кровати. У него зашумело в ушах.  
— Мы выходим немедленно, — заявил он, чуть задыхаясь. — Подайте мне шпагу и камзол.  
Корбинелли, не ожидавший от него такой прыти, пришел в настоящий ужас. Филипп прекрасно знал, отчего он так причитает. Да, дядя Гастон с шестнадцати лет таскался по притонам, кабакам и шлюхам, но даже дядя Гастон, по общему мнению, не чета принцу, совершал свои вылазки в компании не менее шести дворян, не считая слуг и пажей. И ведь всем было известно, что принц Филипп — маменькин сынок. Он не ездит на охоту, не играет в мяч, не катается верхом, боясь обветрить лицо. Конечно, он умел держать в руках шпагу, но ему было далеко до славы отца, считавшегося первым фехтовальщиком Франции. А меж тем не было в Париже места опаснее этого древнего кладбища: оно давно превратилось в разбойничий вертеп.  
Однако Макиавелли, кажется, писал, что правитель должен уметь проявлять качества противоположные: например, сражаться, как лев, и отступать, как лис. Филипп что-то такое помнил; как бы то ни было, он не желал ничего слушать и позвал Тибо, чтобы с его помощью одеться без лишнего шума. Хныканье Корбинелли бесило его неимоверно, но эта злость придавала ему сил.   
Итальянец же впал в полное отчаяние и, путаясь у них под ногами, стал умолять Филиппа по крайней мере взять с собой какое-то сопровождение. «Кого? Королевских мушкетеров?» — прорычал принц. Корбинелли завертелся, как блоха на гребешке, и в конце концов признался, что уже уведомил господ де Гиша и д'Эффиа и они теперь ждут в приемной.  
Филипп бросил расческу и уставился на него с подозрением:  
— Что-то вы ловчите, любезный господин, как бы вам не перехитрить самого себя. Зачем вы их позвали?   
Корбинелли тяжело вздохнул, оскорбленный таким недоверием и снося его со смирением, но вместо ответа посоветовал принцу «одеться попроще, во что-то неброское».  
Неброское? Да помнил ли он вообще, с кем разговаривает? Самый скромный наряд Филиппа был таким же неброским, как церковное убранство на Пасху. Неожиданно на помощь пришел Тибо, у которого в закромах отыскался вполне подходящий наряд. Одежда, которую он почтительно предложил принцу, была почти новой и свежей, лишь слегка отдавала плебейским потом. Брезгливо морщась, чувствуя себя персонажем Мольера, Филипп натянул бурые чулки, темно-коричневые шерстяные штаны и совсем уже неопределенного цвета стеганую куртку. В спальне у пажей нашлась потертая перевязь и видавшие виды ботфорты. Широкий плащ скрыл это убожество, как и дуэльную шпагу, чей эфес был слишком богато украшен. Принц снял все свои перстни, затем, не глядя в зеркало, стер остатки помады с губ. Он знал, что выглядит ужасно, но это не имело значения. Важны были лишь ускользающие мгновения, который он тратил на этот нелепый фарс с переодеваниями. Он вспомнил комика Жодле, игравшего дворянина с обсыпанным пудрой лицом. Мольеру никогда не удавались трагедии, он умел быть только смешным. Де Лоррен наверняка рассмеется ему в лицо — но это тоже было не важно.  
Наконец все было готово, в последний момент принц забрал из-под подушки свой кинжал. Тибо было велено дежурить у дверей и всем отвечать, что принц уже почивает.  
В приемной действительно нервно переминались де Гиш и д'Эффиа; увидев принца, последний побледнел до такой степени, что следующей стадией могло быть только трупное окоченение, а де Гиш даже охнул.  
— Кольчуга, — сказал он, как только обрел дар речи.  
— Что — кольчуга? Вы меня очень обяжете, сударь, если перестанете играть в загадки.  
— Мой принц, я знаю: если вы на что-то решились, отговаривать вас бесполезно, и я пойду за вами, но прошу лишь об одном: наденьте кольчугу.  
— Да где же я ее возьму среди ночи, ее нет в моей гардеробной! И так уже полдворца знает, куда и зачем я иду. Не удивлюсь, если в коридоре нас поджидает матушкина стража. Или вы отдадите мне свою?  
Ни слова не говоря, де Гиш принялся расстегивать камзол, под которым действительно блестел металл.  
— Прекратите! — закричал принц, он не выдержал бы еще одной буффонады с переодеванием. — Я выхожу немедленно, а вы двое — как знаете.  
Де Гиш в отчаянии взмолился:  
— Ваше высочество, прошу вас, останьтесь! Клянусь, мы доставим вам этого мерзавца, живого или мертвого, но бога ради, не рискуйте своей драгоценной…  
Филипп не дал ему закончить — он и так сказал слишком много. Тяжело дыша, принц перевел на него пылающий гневом взгляд:  
— Что все это значит? Это вы все затеяли? Это ваши происки, черт бы вас побрал? Что вы сделали с шевалье?  
Де Гиш — сын маршала де Грамона, гасконец и, вполне вероятно, побочный потомок Генриха IV — весь вспыхнул и шагнул к Филиппу, словно хотел швырнуть перчатку ему в лицо. Филипп машинально двинулся ему навстречу, а Корбинелли тихо застонал.   
Один Тибо оставался невозмутимым, как идеально вышколенный слуга.  
Ничего не произошло. В одно и то же мгновение принц устыдился своей мнительности, а де Гиш взял себя в руки.  
— Ваше высочество, — сказал он, — я не поклонник де Лоррена, однако никогда не стал бы затевать что-либо у вас за спиной. И даже за спиной у него. Мы оказались здесь из-за этого итальянского паяца, который сказал, что вы хотите дать нам тайное и опасное поручение: якобы придется выручать де Лоррена из какой-то беды на Кладбище Невинных. И мы явились тотчас же, не задавая лишних вопросов, но только ради вас. Честно говоря, я думаю, что это как раз кладбище попало в беду, раз де Лоррен находится там. Однако я должен был догадаться, что вы не останетесь в Пале-Рояле дожидаться нас: тогда я бежал бы еще быстрее.  
— Идемте же, — кивнул принц.


	5. Chapter 5

Корбинелли вывел их из дворца через людскую и кухни, хотя Филипп считал эти предосторожности излишними: родная мать не узнала бы его сейчас — в тряпье, без косметики, с волосами, кое-как собранными в хвост. Едва они свернули на улицу Сент-Оноре, как итальянец словно сквозь землю провалился. Филипп не удивился, он даже ожидал чего-то подобного, но де Гиша это не на шутку встревожило. Он остановился, положил руку на эфес своей трофейной валлонской шпаги, ноздри его раздувались, как у собаки, хмурый взгляд пронзал темноту. Моросил мелкий дождь, сгущавший тени, но на перекрестках горели фонари, светились окна домов, проезжали кареты, порой слуги с факелами проносили мимо зашторенный портшез.  
— Что с вами такое? — с раздражением спросил Филипп. — Вы боитесь не найти без Корбинелли дорогу? Я вам подскажу: вдоль по этой улице до рынка, рукой подать.  
Де Гиш грязно выругался.  
— Вас хотят заманить туда, чтобы прикончить, — выпалил он, как будто его осенило только сейчас. — Потом спишут все на грабителей и вашу беспечность. Виновных даже не станут искать, я имею в виду, настоящих виновных.  
— Не болтайте ерунды. — Филипп подхватил его под руку и потащил вперед. — Кому я нужен? У меня нет должностей, я не заседаю в Совете, не лезу в политику, я и герцог-то Орлеанский только на бумаге, пока не женюсь. К тому же ловушки обычно маскируют получше.  
Д'Эффиа совсем не интересовался их разговором. Он заметно приободрился и явно наслаждался прогулкой; на лицо его вернулась загадочная улыбка.  
Де Гиш, напротив, мрачнел все больше:  
— Вы забываете о том, что вы — брат короля.   
— Как я могу об этом забыть? Мне такого не позволят.  
— Возможно, готовится покушение не лично на вас, а на трон Франции. Испания, Голландия, император — врагов у нас достаточно. Вы — наследник престола, королева даже не беременна.  
— В этом случае заговорщикам следовало бы начать не с меня.  
— А может, они и начали не с вас? Кто знает, что происходит сейчас в Пале-Рояле?  
Филипп смутился и даже замедлил шаг, его хватка на руке графа ослабела.  
— Фронда не побеждена, — продолжал тот, — она лишь затаилась. Я не верю в смирение Конде. И Мадемуазель не выглядела очень довольной на свадьбе короля. А вы даже не знаете, откуда взялся этот итальяшка!  
Но тут принц вздохнул с облегчением:  
— Я вспомнил. Он пришел с рекомендацией от Кольбера, иными словами — от самого короля.  
— Да его с тех пор десять раз перекупили! — с досадой воскликнул де Гиш.  
Однако Филипп больше не колебался, он устремился вперед без тени сомнения на челе. Теперь ему было все равно, существует заговор или нет, даже не любопытно. Он должен был вернуть де Лоррена, а если по какой-то причине не выйдет — пожалуйста, пронзайте его кинжалами, шпагами, пиками, хоть на рогатину насаживайте, и пусть вся Франция сгинет вместе с ним. Но такое не объяснишь тугодуму де Гишу, особенно если учесть, что ему предстояло бесславно сгинуть одному из первых. Не поймет его и д'Эффиа, который с удовольствием покопался бы в склизких змеиных кольцах интриги, вместо того чтобы разрубить их одним махом.  
Уже показалась высокая кладбищенская ограда и фонарь на башне Нотр-Дам-де-Буа, но еще раньше их встретил запах — вначале тонкий и сладковатый, он сгущался, обогащаясь новыми оттенками гнили, перебродивших соков и тухлятины. Виной тому был рынок, полный неубранных отбросов, но вот он остался позади, а вонь только усилилась, становясь тяжелой, монолитной.  
Впрочем, д'Эффиа она ничуть не беспокоила, он был весел и беспечен.  
— Думаю, его высочество прав, а вы, сударь, слишком похожи на своего отца, который любит подуть на воду. Кладбище Невинных — не такое уж скверное место, по крайней мере днем. Если у вас шашни с мещанкой, будьте уверены, она назначит вам свидание именно здесь. Скорее всего, у де Лоррена роман с прокуроршей или даже студентом: кто-то основательно вскружил ему голову.  
Принц бросил на него косой недобрый взгляд, а де Гиш, разумеется, принялся ерничать:  
— Как это пошло, господин маркиз! Разве наш мальтийский рыцарь может пасть так низко?  
— Разбитое сердце толкает и на худшие безумства, — с притворной жалостью произнес д'Эффиа.  
— Замолчите вы оба, — приказал Филипп. — Или нет, не молчите. Кто разбил сердце шевалье, и почему я об этом ничего не знаю?  
Его приближенные имели наглость хором расхохотаться в ответ.  
— В чем дело, вы, негодяи?  
— Вот она, ваша жестокость! Для таких, как вы, мой принц, уготовано особое место в аду, — заявил де Гиш, уже плача от смеха.  
— И выглядеть оно будет примерно так, — торжественно произнес д'Эффиа, указывая на ворота кладбища, выросшие перед ними.  
— Бедновато и ничуть не мрачно, — буркнул Филипп, до которого наконец дошло, над чем они смеются.  
— А все потому, что мы по привычке заходим тайком и с тыла, — пояснил д'Эффиа. — Главные ворота расположены как раз напротив, и при свете дня тут можно найти много любопытного и достаточно зловещего.  
Но сейчас здесь царила непроглядная тьма, которую едва ли мог развеять фонарь на восьмиугольной башне Лесной Богоматери, он лишь отбрасывал сполохи на мокрый крест на верхушке высокого шпиля, стоящего перед часовней далеко впереди. Чуть ближе еле виднелись очертания приземистой башенки проповедников с треугольной крышей, и кое-где близ арок галерей, тянущихся вдоль ограды, тускло мерцали костры, больше похожие на болотные огоньки; вокруг них копошились смутные тени.  
Смрад здесь сделался невыносимым, они словно двигались сквозь толщу вони, увязая в ней и с трудом переставляя ноги. Филипп машинально полез за обшлаг рукава за платком, но не нашел даже обшлага; де Гиш дал ему свой платок. Филипп поспешно втянул в ноздри запах лаванды. Лаванда! Саше воспитанницы провинциального монастыря! Де Гиш в этом весь.  
— Раз мы в аду, нам не помешал бы Вергилий, — пробормотал Филипп, слушая, как дождь шелестит по скатам галерей и капает с навесов.  
— Лучше держаться стен, — предупредил его де Гиш, но напрасно: Филиппу померещился во тьме чей-то силуэт, он рванулся туда — и тут же отпрянул.  
То, что он принял за человека, оказалось отвратительного вида надгробием, из тех, что возводили во времена его тезок-королей*. Искусно отлитый из меди скелет с весьма правдоподобными остатками плоти на костях, весь покрытый древней патиной, сжимал в руках щит, на котором было начертано имя покойного — уже совсем стершееся.  
Филипп попятился, затем шагнул в сторону, намереваясь обойти надгробие по широкой дуге, и тут его ноги заскользили на мокрой почве, повинуясь не ему, а силе притяжения: он съезжал все ниже и ниже, падал, проваливался в кромешный мрак. Он замахал руками, тщетно пытаясь обрести равновесие, ухватиться за что-нибудь, но только выронил платок. Ужас на миг всколыхнулся в нем — и тут же крепкая рука де Гиша, схватив за шиворот, поставила его на твердую поверхность.  
— Что там, черт возьми, такое? — держась за графа, не желая отпускать эту верную опору, спросил ошеломленный принц.  
Как он ни вглядывался в клубящиеся перед ним клочья тьмы, ничего не мог разглядеть, кроме косых струй усиливающегося дождя. Смрад определенно исходил оттуда, он словно был живым существом, злобным монстром, чьи щупальца пытались затащить Филиппа в свою пасть.  
— О, вы не хотите этого знать, — с неподдельной грустью произнес д'Эффиа.  
Но, словно в ответ на вопрос принца, за стенами кладбища послышался стук копыт и скрип тележных колес. В воротах показалась старая кляча, такая костлявая, словно явилась сюда умирать. Ее серую морду можно было хорошо рассмотреть, потому что возница держал фонарь.  
С телеги спрыгнули два молодца в старинных шаперонах и, не обращая внимания на дождь, принялись стаскивать вниз длинные деревянные ящики. Возница сошел с козел, чтобы посветить им своим фонарем.  
Ящик понесли как раз туда, где Филипп только что чуть не провалился в тартарары. Эти люди то ли не замечали принца-инкогнито и его спутников, то ли не интересовались ими. Крышку сняли, ящик перевернули, и оттуда вывалилось тело, чтобы рухнуть в огромную яму, отчетливо видную теперь в свете фонаря. Возница остался стоять у ее края, а его приятели вернулись к телеге за следующим гробом.  
Филипп смотрел вниз, не в силах оторваться от жутковатого зрелища. Десятки тел — мужских, женских, детских, одетых и обнаженных, свежих и полуразложившихся, были свалены там в беспорядке одно на другое, и так до самого дна ямы, если у нее было дно. Он видел распахнутые в последнем крике рты, пустые глазницы, в которых копошились черви, волны роскошных светлых волос, разметавшиеся среди гниющей плоти. Он не впервые встречался со смертью лицом к лицу, порой она бывала кровавой и мучительной, но каждый, кто умирал на его глазах, был кому-то дорог, оплакан и похоронен любящими людьми. А чтобы тех, кто совсем недавно дышал, страдал и молился, просто сбрасывали в яму, где они сливались в кишащую насекомыми слизь, — подобного он не мог себе даже представить.  
— Идемте отсюда. — Де Гиш потащил его прочь, но Филипп из одного упрямства воскликнул:  
— Нет, стойте!  
— Так хоронят бедняков: да, вам, пожалуй, полезно будет узнать об этом. Обратная сторона придворного великолепия.  
— Что за фрондерство? — фыркнул принц. — Вас что, покусал Бофор**? — Ответа не последовало, и он сказал скорее сам себе: — Без ночи не бывает дня.  
— О да, господин граф выразился верно: именно эту презренную субстанцию ваш брат-алхимик превращает в золото своего сияния, — вступился за де Гиша маркиз. — Кстати, это кладбище построил Никола Фламель, тот самый, который создал философский камень.  
— Философский камень? — эхом отозвался Филипп.  
— Он позволяет получить золото из ртути и свинца, а также дарует вечную жизнь.  
— Зачем нужна вечная жизнь без вечной молодости? — риторически спросил Филипп. — Как по мне, старые мегеры и бородавчатые пни в матушкиных покоях выглядят не лучше, чем то, что лежит там, внизу.  
— Посмотрим, что вы скажете, когда вам исполнится лет пятьдесят и у вас появится животик, — сказал де Гиш.  
— Животик! — ахнул Филипп. — Берегитесь, сударь, могила рядом!  
— Давайте-ка лучше поскорее найдем шевалье и отправимся в места повеселее. — Де Гиш шагнул было к могильщикам, которые уже закончили свою работу, собираясь их расспросить, но Филипп удержал его.  
В ближайшей арке показалась фигура странных очертаний, но определенно живая и человеческая, — она уверенно направлялась к ним. Слышалось чавканье грязи под ее деревянными башмаками, позвякивало ее монисто. Это была женщина, возможно, молодая, насколько позволял судить удаляющийся свет фонаря. Гротескный вид ей придавал тюрбан, перевитый лентами и украшенный стекляшками; скорее всего, он покрывал почти лысую голову. Длинные жидкие пряди были кокетливо выпущены на голые плечи, испещренные следами фурункулов и блошиными укусами. Сорочки она не носила, а корсаж едва держался на распущенной шнуровке, ее плоская грудь была мокрой от дождя. Рот ее кривился в беззубой ухмылке, и Филиппу показалось, что с ее носом что-то не так. Тем не менее ее кожа была гладкой, а стан стройным.  
— Судари мои, не желаете ли развлечься?  
— Пошла прочь! — рявкнул де Гиш, но тут же охнул и согнулся пополам, получив от Филиппа удар локтем в живот.  
Сияя, принц шагнул ей навстречу, пытаясь сосредоточиться внутри себя и вспомнить: военный лагерь в Бордо, запах конского навоза и кож, скрип сбруи, шум весеннего ручья… Ближе, ближе… Солдат торгуется с маркитанткой, она — простоволосая, визгливая, он — бородатый, степенный… их тон, словечки, то забавное пришепетывание… Главное — поймать ритм, остальное придет само… Вот оно. Есть!  
— Душенька, не обессудь. Друг мой — немец, он по-нашему только и знает, что «пошел прочь» да «поди сюда». А так он парень добрый, не сердись на него.  
— Ты-то, красавчик, не станешь меня прогонять? — Девица приблизилась к нему вплотную, и вонь ее тела перекрыла даже трупный смрад. Тухлая рыба — вот чем от нее несло.  
Не поморщившись, принц потрепал ее по щеке:  
— Ни за что бы не стал, да только карманы у меня пустые. Но постой, этому делу можно помочь: я сюда-то затем и пришел, чтобы получить долг. Один важный господин побожился, что вернет сегодня мои десять ливров. Вот как получу их — сразу опущу по монетке в каждую твою дырочку.  
Девица расхохоталась, брызгая слюной ему в лицо:  
— До чего приятный кавалер! Жду не дождусь, когда получишь свои денежки. Мадлон меня зовут, Курносая Мадлон, чтоб ты знал, кого спрашивать. Свое имя можешь не говорить, все равно соврешь.  
Удивившись такой деликатности, Филипп продолжал любезничать с ней под тихое хихиканье д'Эффиа и громкое сопение де Гиша:  
— Так ведь ты, милая Мадлон, можешь помочь мне с этим дельцем, а то я в этих краях новичок.  
— Да уж, это видно. Что за выговор у тебя, бретонский, нормандский? Да не важно. И чистенький ты какой… Чем же я могу тебе помочь?  
— Скажи, не видала ли ты тут эдакого кучерявого блондина, по всему видать — из дворян, знатный-презнатный? Давеча в кабачке играли в кости, он продулся в пух и прах, а я взял да и занял ему пистоль. Такой благородный господин ведь не обманет, как считаешь?  
— Такой первый обманет, — уверенно заявила девица. — Блондинов тут вроде не водится, да еще благородных, но тебе нужно спросить не меня.  
— Не тебя? А кого же?  
— Нашу старую хитану, матушку Изабо, вот она все знает: и как мертвецы в могилах стонут, и как ангелы на небе поют. Пойдем, она вам погадает.  
— Душечка Мадлон, так денег же нет. Мне свой долг получить сперва надобно. Не гадает же твоя хитана даром?  
— Вообще-то нет, но иногда находит на нее такой стих: велит привести первого попавшегося прохожего. С него денег не берет, это цыганский обычай. Вот и сейчас она меня послала на улицу Белья; я еще думала: за кем в такой час, за патрульными? А гляди-ка, и идти далеко не пришлось.  
— Хорошо, тогда веди нас, показывай дорогу, а то я уже раз чуть в яму не провалился.  
— Тут это легко, ям полно: в одних хоронят, из других старые кости выгребают, свалишься — никто тебе не поможет. Так что ступайте за мной след в след, а идти нам до того костра возле Галереи Прачек.  
Филипп повиновался ей без колебаний. Де Гиш догнал его и зашипел на ухо:  
— Что вы затеяли, какие еще цыганки? Надо было взять тех могильщиков и обойти с ними кладбище, но теперь они ушли, а вы навязываете нам общество всякого сброда и выдаете себя болтовней.  
— Сударь, перестаньте грубить мне и чваниться, эти люди — такие же добрые французы, как вы и я, и мы, между прочим, у них в гостях. Мой дед Анри, напомню я вам, мог увлечь разговором всякого поданного и запросто ходил по рынкам и лавкам.  
— И до добра его это не довело, как я вам напомню, — не унимался граф.  
Филипп пропустил эту реплику мимо ушей.  
— А выдает нас скорее ваша надменная мина, так что молчите и положитесь на меня.  
Под навесом тлел костер в очаге, сложенном из обломков могильных камней, а другие надгробные плиты — древние, как Париж, заросшие мхом и растрескавшиеся, — служили креслами для весьма живописной компании. У самого огня примостилась старуха, закутанная в кокон из шалей, из-под ее головного платка свисали седые лохмы, скрывавшие ее лицо, так что виднелся только крючковатый нос, да изредка поблескивали из-под этой паутинной завесы жгучие глаза-угольки. Рядом грызла косточку девчонка лет десяти, смуглая и тощая — Мадлон назвала ее цветущим именем Розина, совсем ей не подходящим. Чуть поодаль расположились две шлюхи, тени совсем скрывали их, виднелся лишь огромный бюст одной из них, на котором принц мог усесться с удобством. Увы, ему пришлось устроиться в другом месте — напротив угрюмого паренька, неплохо одетого, но очень грязного. Мадлон сказала, что его зовут Малыш Жанно. Компания на вид казалась вполне безобидной, и де Гиш даже слегка расслабился, а д'Эффиа, наоборот, забеспокоился и стал озираться по сторонам, словно что-то искал.  
— Смелей, красавчик, — кивнула принцу Мадлон. — И вы двое садитесь тоже, немцы вы или кто.  
Старуха подняла к ним голову, пряди ее волос засеребрились в отблесках пламени костра. Она что-то пробормотала на неведомом языке, а девчонка, чавкая, перевела:  
— Матушка Изабо погадает всем троим.  
— О, с удовольствием! — встрепенулся д'Эффиа и на всякий случай добавил: — Я не немец.  
Он протянул старухе руку — гладкую и холеную, со следами колец. Глаза Малыша Жанно хищно блеснули; он принялся нарезать каталонским кинжалом хворост для костра.  
Старуха долго мяла ладонь д'Эффиа, вертела ее и так и эдак, после чего сказала всего-то несколько слов, которые Розина передала таким образом:  
— Будешь служить сыну, как служил отцу, и род твой прервется.  
Д'Эффиа выглядел разочарованным.  
Де Гиш вовсе не желал, чтобы ему гадали, он и подходить-то к старухе брезговал, даже не присел, стараясь держаться между принцем и Жанно. Но Филипп резко дернул его за полу плаща и посмотрел так выразительно, что ему оставалось только повиноваться.  
Разглядывая его руку, старуха вдруг принялась мелко дрожать, и не сразу стало ясно, что она смеется. Де Гиш, к счастью, этого не понял, он вообще на нее не смотрел, а она отплатила ему за пренебрежение весьма двусмысленным предсказанием:  
— Муж жене и жена мужу, потеряешь обоих и умрешь молодым.  
Де Гиш вырвал у нее свою руку и выругался по-голландски, поскольку немецкого не знал. Д'Эффиа тем временем шепнул принцу: «Нечто подобное говорили и о Юлии Цезаре, не понимаю, чем он недоволен». Принц, пряча улыбку, подсел к старухе, впрочем, не без опаски.  
Зря граф кривился и морщился — прикосновения матушки Изабо были даже приятными, от нее исходил жар более сильный, чем от костра, он прогонял промозглую сырость и кладбищенскую вонь. Глаза ее блестели, как у молодой, кожа казалась дубленой и жесткой, а не дряблой. Она всматривалась в линии на ладони принца, водила по ним длинным и острым ногтем, беззвучно шевеля губами, а потом вдруг соскользнула на землю, схватила его ногу и поцеловала рыжий от грязи сапог.  
Принц опешил, его спутники насторожились, но все прочие зрители этого спектакля оставались, как и раньше, безучастными. Филипп перевел вопросительный взгляд на Мадлон, и та, пожав плечами, пояснила:  
— Ты — ее господин, проси, чего хочешь, она выполнит любое твое желание. Ах, да что вы так переполошились? Мы с ней и не такого навидались. Черт их разберет, эти цыганские суеверия.  
— Мое желание? — быстро сообразил Филипп. — Известно, какое мое желание: десять ливров, десять звонких, блестящих королевских монет. Вернуть бы свое, а чужого не надо. Но сядьте же обратно, матушка Изабо, а то ваши шали сейчас загорятся.  
Вместе с Розиной он водрузил старуху обратно на каменный трон и с ее же помощью объяснил старой цыганке, кого он ищет. Матушка Изабо кивнула и отдала Малышу Жанно какое-то приказание, которое тот понял без перевода. Набросив на голову полу плаща, он скрылся во мраке.  
Ждать пришлось долго: на кладбище никто никуда не спешил. Шлюхи принялись искать друг у друга вшей и бросать добычу в костер; д'Эффиа это не очень понравилось, и он решил прогуляться. Вытащив из костра горящую головню, он встал и сказал принцу:  
— Я хочу вам кое-что показать.   
Филипп отнюдь не был заинтригован: вряд ли что-то на этом кладбище могло усладить его взор, кроме одного-единственного лица, которое он уже отчаялся увидеть, но он последовал за маркизом просто для того, чтобы размяться. Старуха задремала, девчонка тоже, свернувшись калачиком у ее ног; никто не обращал на них внимания, когда они двинулись вдоль галереи к следующей арке.  
— Да, вот он, — произнес д'Эффиа и поднял свой факел повыше. — Барельеф Никола Фламеля.  
— Что за мерзость!  
— Это не мерзость, а библейский сюжет: царь Ирод избивает младенцев. Далее можно увидеть апостолов Петра и Павла, а также много других чудес, но главное, эти изображения представляют собой зашифрованное послание…  
— Знать я его не хочу, — перебил Филипп. — Мне и так эта прогулка еще год будет отзываться в кошмарах, а вы еще заставляете меня…  
Он осекся. Кое-что все же привлекло его взор, он забрал у д'Эффиа факел и шагнул вперед.  
Краски барельефа за два с лишним столетия поблекли и осыпались. Изображения отличались варварской наивностью той эпохи и ее же безыскусной красотой. Но не фигуры в пышных византийских облачениях заворожили Филиппа, и уж конечно, не те жуткие картины, где младенцев насаживали на пики и топили в бочках. Слева в самом низу он заметил то, что вначале принял за орнамент, абстрактный узор, какие он не раз видел в старинных рукописях. Но вот он моргнул, сменил угол зрения — и понял, что это два дракона, которые слились в смертельном объятии, темные на черном фоне, различимые лишь по контурам. Один блистал золотыми крыльями, похожими на корону, другой казался бескрылым, хотя всех деталей невозможно бы разглядеть.  
Филиппа привели в смятение собственные чувства и мысли, словно дьявол внушал ему их. Он сжал челюсти и зажмурил глаза, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.  
— Прошлое, — сказал он наконец. — ПрОклятые эпохи. Над Францией восходит новая заря, мой брат непременно снесет это кладбище, как он собирается осушить болота близ Версаля. Там будет парк, а здесь — бульвар, для прогулок и свиданий, для любви, для жизни.  
Он говорил сбивчиво, задыхаясь, словно пытался убедить сам себя.  
— Мне будет жаль и кладбища, и болота, — прошептал д'Эффиа, любуясь барельефами. — Впрочем, нам пора: возвращается наш Вергилий.  
Действительно, Малыш Жанно вынырнул из темноты, как лисы выбегают на дорогу; он жестом позвал их за собой. Они подождали, пока де Гиш к ним присоединится, и снова двинулись за проводником по очередному кругу ада. Теперь у них хотя бы имелось какое-то освещение. Головня в руках д'Эффиа трещала и шипела, грозя вот-вот погаснуть под дождем, но ее света было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть круглую попку Жанно, не скрытую коротким плащом. Штаны ему были тесноваты, и маркиз отпустил по этому поводу ряд остроумных замечаний, не особенно стараясь понизить голос. Паренек несколько раз обернулся, будто бы проверяя, не отстают ли они, но Филипп видел, какая злобная гримаса искажала его лицо, кстати, довольно миловидное.  
Не доходя до одной из арок, залитой светом настенных факелов, он остановился и указал на нее рукой. Там тоже собралось некое общество, но гораздо более изысканное; судя по всему, там неплохо проводили время. Филипп вздрогнул, услышав пьяный смех де Лоррена.  
— Спасибо, мой друг, — сказал Филипп пареньку и хотел пообещать ему награду, но наткнулся на такой свирепый взгляд, что счел за благо на этом закончить. Де Гиш долго смотрел в спину Малышу Жанно, пока она не слилась с темнотой.  
— Он там, — кивнул Филипп в сторону арки.  
— Погодите, я все же хочу проверить. — Де Гиш оттеснил его и решительно шагнул вперед.  
Филипп же, который так торопился сюда, так бесновался из-за малейшей задержки, проявлял чудеса храбрости и дипломатии, чтобы отыскать свою пропажу, теперь как будто был готов повернуть назад. Д'Эффиа пришлось его даже подтолкнуть, и таким образом все трое очутились под сводами арки.  
Де Лоррен возлежал на охапке сена, как римский аристократ на пиру, в одной руке он держал оловянный кубок, а другой опирался на старый пожелтевший череп, поглаживая его кончиками пальцев. Черепов тут хватало: они были аккуратно расставлены на полках, сложены горками на полу, рядом со сваленными в кучу костями, которые сортировал благообразный старик с окладистой седой бородой. Одетый по моде предыдущего царствования, в простой темный колет с белым отложным воротником, он, сидя на табуретке, выбирал из кучи черепа и воздвигал из них очередную пирамиду, а прочие кости складывал в высокую глиняную вазу. Несколько таких ваз, уже запечатанных, стояли вдоль стены. Между шевалье и стариком, составляя центр триптиха, не без удобств расположилась дама в полумаске, дородная и величавая. Из-под ее юбок выглядывала изящная ножка в шелковой туфельке, словно она явилась сюда прямо с бала. Дама, не стесняясь, смотрела на вновь прибывших в упор и довольно неприятно улыбалась.  
В последнюю очередь Филипп заметил еще двоих участников попойки, поскольку они спали за спиной у де Лоррена, утомленные вином или похотью: мальчишки-близнецы лет четырнадцати, в одних сорочках, с нечесаными головами, несомненно, постоянные обитатели кладбища.  
И завершала всю эту сцену роспись на стене, созданная с целью скорее назидательной, чем эстетической: то была «Пляска смерти»***, сюжет, вполне уместный на кладбище. Филипп не раз видел его вариации в древних храмах, привык к нему с детства и не считал отвратительным. Еще мальчиком он коротал время мессы, придумывая имена и биографии несчастным танцорам. Вот два содомита в недвусмысленной позе шагают прямиком в ад, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, но не больше везет и благородной девице, окруженной поклонниками, и даже невинному ребенку: всех уносит с собой чума.  
Теперь, глядя на эту фреску, Филипп не мог избавиться от мысли, что все присутствующие словно составляют ее часть.  
— О, шевалье, какими судьбами! — с порога начал ерничать де Гиш. — Не ожидал вас тут встретить.  
— Господа, безмерно рад вас видеть, но идите-ка вы своей дорогой, — нелюбезно ответил де Лоррен, глядя в свой кубок.  
Филипп стоял сзади, в тени, за спинами своих спутников, его можно было принять за пажа. Он скинул капюшон и выступил вперед.  
Дама издала приглушенный смешок, де Лоррен лишь на миг изменился в лице, продолжая изучать содержимое своего кубка. Наконец он осушил его и медленно поднял взгляд на принца.  
— Уходите отсюда немедленно, — процедил он.  
Даже де Гиш опешил от такой наглости. Дама все улыбалась, старик прилежно трудился, пауза затягивалась. Филипп только и мог, что смотреть на шевалье, чувствуя, как кружится голова и подкашиваются ноги. Небрежно одетый, весь измятый, в рубище и на гноище, де Лоррен все равно был скорее похож на падшего ангела, чем на загулявшего придворного. «Лицо ангела, сердце дьявола», — так говорили о нем сплетники. Филиппу стало себя жаль.  
Д'Эффиа громко откашлялся, и в тот же миг дама встала, чуть не опрокинув тяжелыми юбками скамейку.  
— Что ж, мне пора, — сказала она голосом высоким и томным. — Благодарю за внимание, сударь.  
— А я благодарю вас за снисходительность к моему недоверию, — произнес де Лоррен, поднимаясь и целуя ей пальцы.  
— Я провожу вас, — прошамкал старик, оставив свое занятие. Даже не обтерев руку, он подал ее даме, и та преспокойно оперлась на нее.  
— О, вы так скоро нас покидаете! — почти с искренним сожалением воскликнул де Гиш. — Господин шевалье, почему вы не познакомите нас со своими друзьями?  
— Лучше вам не лезть в мои дела, я не шучу. Лучше для вас. — Повернувшись к ним спиной, де Лоррен шарил на полке с черепами, отыскивая припрятанный там кувшинчик, а найдя его, вновь наполнил свой кубок.  
— Вы слышали? — рявкнул Филипп на своих приближенных. — Уходите! Ну? Чего вы ждете? Вон отсюда! Вон!  
— Вы оба друг друга стоите, — проговорил оскорбленный до глубины души де Гиш. — Чтобы я еще раз…  
— Не глупите, сударь, — вмешался д'Эффиа и потянул его за полу плаща. — Мы будем неподалеку, ваше высочество.  
Выйдя из галереи, де Гиш продолжал возмущаться:  
— Какого черта он братается с чернью, а на нас орет, как на извозчиков? Сначала де Лоррен обращается с ним самым возмутительным образом, а потом он вымещает все на нас. Я такого никому не позволю.  
— Успокойтесь, ему сейчас хуже, чем вам, — безмятежным тоном произнес д'Эффиа. — Пройдемте немного в сторону главных ворот, там по крайней мере светлее и нет открытых могил, а если дело примет скверный оборот, мы всегда успеем вмешаться.  
— Будь по-вашему. Ну хотя бы дождь перестал.  
Возле башни Нотр-Дам-де-Буа кладбище уже не казалось таким пустынным, как в дальней его части. На ступени часовни сползались нищие, чтобы похвастаться выручкой, обменяться новостями и заплатить старшинам. Они с наслаждением расправляли свои якобы искалеченные ноги, отвязывали куски тухлого мяса, изображавшие их раны и болячки, отдирали струпья из хлебного мякиша. Рядом старухи-плакальщицы ждали заработка, галдели при этом как стая ворон и ругались, как рейтары. Проститутки уводили клиентов по протоптанным тропкам и отдавались им, прислонясь к надгробиям. Карманники делили добычу и проигрывали ее в кости. Тут слонялось немало дюжих молодцов с дубинками и тесаками — они явно принадлежали к элите этого общества: все им почтительно кланялись и уступали лучшие места.  
— Не нравится мне все это, — пробормотал де Гиш, провожая взглядом одного такого крепкого парня с бычьей шеей и руками мясника. — Та цыганка была наводчица, она явно угадала в нас господ с большими кошельками и дала знать, кому надо. Даже хорошо, что нам пришлось отделиться: образуем тут засадный полк.  
— Кто-то другой мог бы заподозрить вас в трусости, но мне вы скорее напоминаете немецких молоссов — знаете, собаки-телохранители?  
Де Гиш устало вздохнул.  
— Никогда к вам не привыкну, Эффиа: все время непонятно, кого вы выставляете дураком, себя или собеседника.  
Д'Эффиа лишь молча поклонился ему.

Тем временем Филипп опустился на скамью, где только что сидела дама, и осторожно понюхал ее кубок; пить, однако, не решился, хотя язык царапал нёбо. Только не жалеть себя, не распускаться, иначе вся затея окажется напрасной…  
— Чего вы ждете? — Де Лоррен так и стоял возле полки, спиной к спине Филиппа.  
— Я не уйду отсюда без вас, и вы прекрасно это знаете. — Филипп молился, чтобы голос его не дрожал.  
Де Лоррен не стал отвечать. Он подошел к подросткам, все еще дремлющим на соломе, и пнул крайнего в бок. Тот вскрикнул, подхватился, и шевалье бросил ему несколько монет, которые он поймал в полу сорочки. Затем мальчик встал и взвалил второго на закорки, и Филипп понял, что это девушка, еле живая или мертвецки пьяная. Ее бедра были в крови.  
То, что шевалье избавился от последних свидетелей, не приободрило Филиппа — напротив. Он следил за каждым движением де Лоррена, который по-прежнему не смотрел на него, расхаживая вдоль галереи и время от времени поглядывая на чернильно-черную арку входа.  
— Я не прошу объяснений и оправданий, — вновь заговорил Филипп. — Если вы в чем-то виновны, я вас прощаю, если я виноват — простите меня. Давайте вернемся в Пале-Рояль и забудем обо всем. Неужели я многого прошу?  
Но шевалье был непреклонен:  
— Сколько раз нужно повторить слово «нет», чтобы вы наконец услышали? Есть вещи, которые сильнее ваших прихотей.  
— Прихотей? — удивился Филипп. — Это вы тут капризничаете, а я выражаю здравый смысл. Не будьте смешным, вы же не жить тут собрались.  
— Разумеется нет, — спокойно сказал шевалье. — Завтра я отправляюсь на Мальту.  
Это невинное слово, всего лишь название острова, где размещалась штаб-квартира одноименного ордена, заставило Филиппа содрогнуться. Кладбище Невинных, прошение об отставке, Корбинелли, прогулки с покойниками — все это оставалось в рамках плохой шутки, нелепой эскапады, неприятного приключения. Но от слова «Мальта» повеяло настоящим злом.  
— С какой же стати вам понадобилось на Мальту? — тихо спросил Филипп.  
— Потому что это приказ короля.  
Ну конечно. Он должен был догадаться сразу. Все свои бесчисленные милости Людовик не раздавал даром. Что ж, вот и цена — только он не будет ее платить.  
— Мой брат еще пожалеет об этом, — сказал Филипп, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало, как мальчишеская бравада.  
— Третьего дня ко мне явился Марешаль со своими лакеями, словно к преступнику, и от имени короля велел собрать лишь самое необходимое. Ему было приказано доставить меня к воротам Сен-Дени, где, по всей видимости, должен был ждать другой эскорт. Он разрешил написать вам лишь то письмо, которое вы, без сомнения, уже получили. Я напомнил ему о последствиях, о вашем гневе, но ответил мне буквально следующее: «К тому времени, когда его высочество вас хватится, вы будете уже далеко». И ведь он вполне мог оказаться прав, не так ли?  
Филипп слегка покраснел, но оправдываться не стал.  
— Но ваш брат — всего только владыка Пале-Рояля, — продолжал де Лоррен, — он даже не король Парижа. Я повиновался, пока мы оставались во дворце, но затем я с дивной легкостью избавился от своей навязчивой свиты и скрылся здесь, где меня не достанет ни одна королевская ищейка. У меня тут были и свои дела, в которых я, впрочем, не преуспел, только нажил себе врагов. Поэтому теперь, когда вы все знаете, я повторяю в последний раз: немедленно уходите. Возвращайтесь во дворец, продолжайте развлекаться, вы скоро утешитесь.  
— Послушайте, де Лоррен, забудьте вы о короле, — со вздохом сказал Филипп, и не думая никуда уходить. Если тут без опаски разгуливают дамы, то с ним и подавно ничего не случится. — Мне не трудно будет это уладить. Как вы считаете, почему мой брат действовал за моей спиной? Почему он пытался представить все так, будто вы сами сбежали? Ему не нужен разгневанный принц — сейчас, когда еще жива память о Фронде. Вы просто въедете назад в свои апартаменты, и, ручаюсь, он больше не пришлет к вам Марешаля.  
— А я так глуп, что ничего этого без вас не понял бы. — Наконец-то де Лоррен развернулся к нему, но только для того, чтобы испепелить его взглядом.   
Принцу хотелось закрыть лицо руками, или отойти в сторонку, или хлебнуть вина — словом, сделать хоть минутную передышку, собраться с силами. Но, как и на дуэли, противник не оставил ему на это времени: драться нужно было тем, что есть.  
— Вы же видите — я здесь, я у ваших ног, там, где был всегда, чего вы еще хотите? Я уже не знаю, как унизиться перед вами, мне не хватает для этого фантазии. Я ничего не имею против, но не удобнее ли будет вам измываться надо мной в моей спальне? Здесь скачут чумные блохи, здесь воняет, как в преисподней, наконец, вы сами ссылаетесь на какие-то эфемерные опасности. Идемте домой, и там продолжим с того места, на котором тут закончим. И вообще, почему вы не написали мне отсюда, а еще вините меня за то, что я не быстро вас нашел, — как, по-вашему, я должен был это сделать, колдовством?  
— Не написал, потому что не захотел, — заявил де Лоррен.  
Филипп склонил голову с принужденной улыбкой:  
— Чего не хотели? Быть со мной? Так я ведь давно вам говорил: я никого не держу при себе насильно.  
Он пошел ва-банк и выиграл этот ход, пусть и не всю партию. Если бы он начал с таких выражений, шевалье просто вышвырнул бы его вон, и тогда действительно пришлось бы гнаться за ним до самой Мальты. Но теперь он лишь быстро проговорил:  
— Дело не в этом. А в том, что я вам больше не нужен. Я — удобное платье, которое вышло из моды: его носят дома, но никогда не выходят в нем в свет.  
— Вы… вы хотите другую должность при мне? Или то, что может дать только король? — смутился Филипп, уже прикидывая, во что ему это обойдется.  
— Боже мой! — в ярости воскликнул де Лоррен и стукнул кулаком в стену. — Вы —легкомысленная, пустая, избалованная девчонка! Я строил безумные планы, у меня тут было на это время, я хотел похитить вас, увезти в Америку — я не шучу. Но зачем? Чтобы вы страдали там вместе со мной? Без вашей армии прихлебателей, без пышных церемоний, без балетов и ночных ужинов? Я бы бросил к вашим ногам целый мир, но у меня нет мира, черт меня побери! Нет ничего. Я пришел сюда в отчаянии, с последней надеждой — не оправдалась и она.  
И только теперь на глазах Филиппа появились слезы. Под рукой не было ничего, что он мог бы смять или порвать, поэтому он просто сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
— Вы не имеете ни малейшего представления о том, что можете мне дать, — с обидой проговорил он.  
— Что же? Горячий крепкий член в вашей заднице? Твердую руку, в которой так нуждается ваша непомерная гордыня? Этого мало, чтобы променять меня на короля с его безграничной властью, на вашу будущую жену и — кто знает? — возможно, и на трон.  
«Ты нужен мне, потому что без тебя нет меня», — хотел сказать Филипп, но боялся, что ему не поверят. О, как ему не хватало сейчас красноречия Тианж, отваги де Гиша или даже безумия д'Эффиа! И все же он сделал попытку:  
— Ради вас я отказался бы не только от своей семьи, своего имени и сана, но и от своего тела и воли.  
— Это беспредметный разговор и бездоказательные утверждения, — сказал де Лоррен и вдруг встрепенулся, что-то заметив в темноте. Он шагнул к своей шпаге, небрежно прислоненной к стене. — А вот теперь вам действительно пора уходить. Скорее!  
— Я не уйду, — упрямо повторил принц, не чувствуя ничего, кроме злости.  
— Да скорее же! О черт, уже поздно. Хорошо, тогда сидите молча, если не брякнете ничего лишнего, все обойдется. Ему нужен только я.  
_____  
* Филипп Смелый, Филипп Красивый, Филипп Длинный, Филипп VI правили Францией в 13—14 вв.  
** Герцог де Бофор — герой Фронды, популярный в народе, прозван «королем рынков».  
*** Пляска Смерти — аллегорический сюжет в живописи средневековья, изображает грешников, увлекаемых Смертью в ад.


	6. Chapter 6

Этот человек вошел на галерею один, но сразу же заполнил ее собой, как будто вместе с ним сюда ворвалась толпа головорезов. Филипп в изумлении смотрел на него, гадая, не сбежал ли он из какой-нибудь кунсткамеры или бродячего цирка. Мощный, как бык, он легко мог дотронуться до потолка, даже не вытягивая руку. Сабельный удар, который должен был размозжить ему голову, лишь оставил его без правого глаза и обезобразил лицо, и без того не идеальное. Еще в него, видимо, стреляли из пистолета, но снова только разворотили ему левую скулу, вместо того чтобы отправить на тот свет. Судя по походке вразвалку и шрамам от бича на обнаженных руках, ему довелось побывать на галерах, и не по своей воле. И в то же время его манеры позволяли предположить, что когда-то он получил неплохое образование или вращался в приличном обществе. Волосы у него на голове больше не росли, а взамен он украсил ее устрашающими татуировками. Пустую глазницу закрывала алая шелковая повязка. Он носил кожаный жилет, по цвету не отличимый от его собственной шкуры, и широкие турецкие шаровары, заправленные в сапоги. Что у него было в ножнах на поясе, Филипп затруднился бы сказать — такой они были странной формы. Осматриваясь вокруг, он ухмылялся, и его единственный белесый глаз весело поблескивал.  
— Ну что, шевалье, как делишки-то? — поинтересовался он, почесывая бритую челюсть. — Что-то ты, господин хороший, подзадержался в наших краях.  
— Да вот, наслаждаюсь уютом, принимаю гостей. — Де Лоррен демонстративно поправил шпагу. — А ты зачем зашел, мэтр Мишо, неужели по старой дружбе?  
— Я-то? Ну например, выпить с тобой хочу, ты, говорят, всех угощаешь, налей-ка и мне. — Однако же мэтр Мишо отнюдь не вел себя как гость, а скорее как человек, в любой момент готовый к драке.  
— Я тебе не лакей, — пошел на обострение де Лоррен.  
Мэтр Мишо чуть сощурил глаза, но продолжал ухмыляться.  
— Ты-то, может, и нет — матушка твоя уж точно была из дворян. Но, говорят, тебя школяр какой-то искал — это не он тут, часом, сидит? Вот пускай меня и обслужит.  
Не дожидаясь реакции шевалье, Филипп поспешно схватил кубок, оставленный дамой, долил в него вина из кувшинчика и подал мэтру Мишо. Тот принял кубок, ощупал скромно потупившегося Филиппа почти осязаемым взглядом, надолго задержавшись на выпиравших из-под плаща длинных ножнах, — пригубил вино и вдруг выплеснул его принцу в лицо.  
Тот зажмурился, втянул носом воздух; рука его машинально дернулась к шпаге, но раньше, чем он до нее дотронулся, шевалье развернул его за плечи и толкнул к скамье.  
— Поди вытрись, — услышал он ленивый голос де Лоррена, и тем же тоном он обратился к мэтру Мишо: — Хватит тебе детей обижать, неужели больше некого?  
Будь на месте де Лоррена кто угодно другой, Филипп уже проткнул бы его шпагой, а потом бросился бы на обидчика, даже не успев осознать, что делает. Но он слишком привык подчиняться этим рукам, этим приказам, к чему бы это не вело. К тому же здравый смысл подсказал, — когда до него дошла очередь, — что месть в данном случае следует ненадолго отложить.  
— Вино твое — дрянь, — пробасил мэтр Мишо, уже не скрывая своей злости, — и кровь у тебя такая же жидкая. Думаешь, если я знавал тебя мальцом, если учил твоих братьев фехтованию и кланялся твоему папаше, так я и перед тобой буду расшаркиваться? Думаешь, можешь расположиться тут, как в своей гостиной, портить моих шлюх и совать свой нос куда не надо? Я здесь хозяин, если ты позабыл, а ты даже у себя в Арманьяке не хозяин и никогда им не будешь.  
Мэтр Мишо нависал над шевалье, как скала над морем, он мог бы убить его одним ударом кулака, размазать по стене, не дав даже шанса обнажить свой клинок. Но тот держался с таким презрением, что мэтр Мишо невольно насторожился: то ли ему пыль в глаза пускают, то ли за этим бесстрашием что-то стоит.  
— Другой бы спорил, но я человек покладистый, — пожал плечами де Лоррен. — Выйдем-ка, прогуляемся: ты ведь не забыл, как шпагу в руках держать?  
— Да ты никак на дуэль меня вызываешь? — расхохотался мэтр Мишо. — Жить надоело — так пойди утопись, стану я об тебя руки марать.  
— Тогда пусть твои висельники на меня навалятся всей толпой и прикончат, как это у вас водится. Твоей чести урона не будет, потому что ее давно нет, а мне, по правде говоря, все равно.  
Мэтр Мишо нахмурился и засопел, все пытаясь сообразить, что кроется за нахальством шевалье.  
— Ну идем же,— настаивал тот. — Я тебя второй день здесь за этим жду.  
Мишо молчал и не двигался с места.  
Филипп мог бы ему подсказать, что за наглостью шевалье, как обычно, не скрывается ничего: она является самоцелью. Принц давно разгадал его игру — шевалье хотел увести мэтра Мишо подальше, чтобы он, Филипп, смог прошмыгнуть к де Гишу и д'Эффиа и вместе с ними убраться с кладбища прочь. Затем де Лоррен намеревался ввязаться в самоубийственную схватку, причем эта часть плана явно возникла еще до того, как здесь появился Филипп. Именно на эту Мальту и собирался отплыть де Лоррен.  
Но, как не задалось у него дело с самого начала, так и теперь шло не так. Мэтр Мишо чесал свой шрам и не поддавался на провокации, отлично чуя какой-то подвох. Ситуация складывалась патовая, и принц понимал, что бросаться в бой сейчас бесполезно. Стоит здесь зазвенеть металлу — и сбегутся все приспешники Мишо, которые наверняка ждут неподалеку.  
Наконец мэтр Мишо принял решение и картинным жестом сложил руки на груди.  
— Дуэли — господская блажь, а драки нам ни к чему. Мы — люди мирные, а еще небогатые. Заплати мне за постой и ущерб и иди на все четыре стороны.  
Жадность Мишо одолела его гнев и желание покуражиться. И он, похоже, не догадывался, что самым ценным заложником является отнюдь не де Лоррен, чем шевалье не преминул воспользоваться:  
— Мое последнее золото забрала твоя подруга повитуха. Наверняка ты встретился с ней по пути сюда и слышал, как она звенит на каждом шагу. На слово ты мне не поверишь, но можно послать парня к моим друзьям за деньгами — он быстро обернется, а я пока побуду здесь.  
— Твои друзья — не в голубых плащах с крестами, нет? — хмыкнул мэтр Мишо. — Да ладно, я знаю, что и мушкетеры сюда не сунутся. Я здесь хозяин, — гордо повторил он. — Однако же я думаю, что не стоит с тобой ссориться, хоть ты и беспардонный наглец. Когда-нибудь друг другу пригодимся. Короче говоря, если ты не гоношишься, то и я не стану. Сейчас крикну — принесут вина, а твоя подружка пока постарается раздобыть мне… ну скажем, сто пистолей.  
Вообще-то де Лоррену следовало на всякий случай поторговаться, чтобы уж точно не возбудить подозрений насчет Филиппа, но он слишком торопился выпроводить принца отсюда.  
— Сто так сто, — сказал он. — За час справится.  
Принц был вынужден признать, что шевалье ловко вывернулся из ситуации. Изобразив полное безразличие к оскорблению, нанесенному Филиппу, не позволив ему самому отреагировать, де Лоррен сохранил его инкогнито. Мэтр Мишо, разумеется, заметил, что «студент» далеко не безразличен шевалье, но истолковал это по-своему, хотя и не совсем ошибся:  
— Ему вообще-то далеко идти не надо. Тут найдутся такие, кто и больше отвалит за его сладенькую попку, например я. Может, поделишься?  
Разумеется, мэтр Мишо шутил. Он думал теперь только о деньгах и ни за что не отдал бы такую сумму за право попользоваться задницей Филиппа, даже если бы и знал, кто он такой на самом деле. Он только хотел позлить де Лоррена и до смерти напугать юного школяра, которого считал влюбленным в шевалье дурачком, а не профессионалом.  
Но тут все черти, давным-давно вселившиеся в Филиппа, словно сорвались с цепи. Что бы тут ни происходило, он продолжал думать о своем, и даже величественная фигура мэтра Мишо не могла отвлечь его от главной проблемы: как вернуть шевалье? Лишь эта печаль его терзала, а все остальное казалось мелкими досадными препятствиями.  
Он устремил на де Лоррена яростный взгляд, изо всех сил пытаясь передать ему свои мысли: «Ты хотел доказательств? Вот они! Скажи «да», и будут тебе доказательства». Он побледнел как полотно и со стороны выглядел так, будто и правда испугался до обморока, — но шевалье его прекрасно понял.  
«Ты сошел с ума, — отвечал он глазами. — Ты не понимаешь, на что идешь».  
«Ты просто боишься. Ты меня слишком любишь», — бросал ему вызов Филипп.  
И де Лоррен его принял.  
— Отчего бы и нет? — протянул он, поигрывая шнурами камзола. — Конечно, не в счет долга, а просто из дружеского расположения. Жест доброй воли с моей стороны, чтобы скрепить мирный договор.  
— Ого! — изумился мэтр Мишо, не ожидавший такого поворота событий. — Вот это щедрость! Что, и правда бросишь мне кусочек с барского стола?  
— Не такое уж лакомое угощение, — проронил де Лоррен. — Пусть твои люди проследят, однако, чтобы сюда никто не вошел.  
— Они и так за этим следят, будь уверен. Тут еще два ваших приятеля околачиваются, и с них глаз не спускают. Да и я начеку, имей в виду, если что задумал. — Мэтр Мишо оставался собой.  
— Я задумал вот что: отойдем вон туда, чтобы на нас не пялились, и ты разложишь его на сене. Там вполне удобно, я проверял. Только не переусердствуй, ему еще за деньгами бежать.  
Правый глаз мэтра Мишо теперь маслянисто поблескивал, но он еще не верил до конца в эту затею.   
— Оно, конечно, запросто, но, похоже, парнишка не в восторге, а я уламывать не люблю. Держать его, что ли будешь?  
— О, поверь мне, я умею научить покорности.  
— Да? — недоверчиво переспросил мэтр Мишо. — Ты гляди, как он зыркает, где там покорность? И слова не сказал, он что, немой? Не люблю таких тихих, от них бед не оберешься. Лучше бы его связать, у старика там в хозяйстве есть веревки.  
— Они не понадобятся, — сказал шевалье и двинулся к Филиппу, который сидел на своей скамейке, как приклеенный. — Смотри и учись.  
Приблизившись вплотную, он провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу Филиппа, коснулся губ, скользнул вниз, чуть сжал его горло. И вдруг резко сдернул ленту с его волос, распуская хвост; при этом он выдрал целый клок, застрявший в узле. Вцепившись в эти черные шелковистые пряди, блестевшие в свете факелов, он рывком поднял Филиппа на ноги, так что тот охнул от боли. А это было только начало.  
Шевалье ловко снял с него плащ вместе с перевязью, так чтобы мэтр Мишо толком не рассмотрел роскошные ножны, и швырнул их на то убогое ложе, на котором принцу вскоре предстояло доказать ему свою преданность столь необычным способом. Еще оставалась возможность отступить, вновь свести все к шутке, и де Лоррен застыл над ним, словно спрашивая в последний раз. Филипп опустил веки: его решение было твердым.  
Тогда шевалье толкнул его в угол, подальше от арки входа, и стал срывать с него одежду, царапая кожу, оставляя кровоподтеки и ссадины. Филипп поначалу не сопротивлялся, но когда шевалье взялся за пряжку его штанов, невольно попятился. Сделал шаг или два назад, но заставил себя остановиться, заметив ухмылку на лице де Лоррена. Шевалье смотрел на него с такой холодной злобой, что Филипп впервые почувствовал легкий укол страха. Он не узнавал этого человека. Почуяв его смятение, шевалье схватил Филиппа за плечи, развернул спиной к себе, заломил ему руки назад и, удерживая их за локти, крикнул мэтру Мишо:  
— Ну же, оцени мой товар! Получше твоего, или станешь спорить?  
Мэтр Мишо наблюдал за всей сценой молча, сопя и поглаживая пах. Теперь он, дав какую-то отмашку своим людям, не различимым в темноте за аркой, подошел к своей жертве и окинул ее оценивающим взглядом.  
От него разило потом, землей и железом, его шрамы вблизи походили на червей, заживо пожирающих его плоть. Филипп отвернулся, стиснув зубы, пытаясь смирить предательскую дрожь. Плотная и мутная волна отвращения поднималась в нем снизу, толкая в диафрагму, мешая дышать. А тем временем тяжелые, как камни, ладони легли ему на грудь, на живот; мэтр Мишо лапал его спокойно и деловито, словно выбирал коня на цыганской ярмарке. Тошнота становилась невыносимой, перед глазами у Филиппа расплывались темные пятна, они чернели и сливались между собой, и, как сквозь вату, он услышал голос над своим ухом — он уже плохо понимал чей.  
— Раздвинь-ка ему ноги пошире, я проверю, нет ли болячек.  
В этот миг Филипп, скорее всего, на несколько секунд потерял сознание, обмяк, повис в руках у шевалье, но это же и помогло ему, почти сразу очнувшись, вывернуться из его хватки, чтобы броситься прочь. Ноги подкосились, и он упал, пополз, сам не зная куда, не помня себя, ничего не соображая. Он забыл, кто он и где, забыл, что шпага совсем рядом, что шевалье только и ждет его знака, чтобы все это прекратить.  
Если до этой секунды мэтр Мишо еще колебался между вожделением и недоверием, то теперь в нем проснулся азарт охотника. Отвращение жертвы могло лишь распалить его похоть, и он, потеряв всякую осторожность, бросился на Филиппа, как коршун на цыпленка. Поймав, мэтр Мишо швырнул его на сено, разодрал остатки одежды, закинул его ноги себе на плечи. Филипп отбивался, как мог, разумеется, напрасно, а после довольно чувствительного толчка под дых мэтр Мишо просто зарядил ему в челюсть, снова отправив в беспамятство на несколько секунд. Еще немного, и насильник достиг бы своей цели — но вдруг он отпрянул, задергался, захрипел, вцепившись в свою шею. Его лицо налилось кровью, шрамы, наоборот, побелели, а единственный глаз чуть не вылез на щеку. Наконец он повалился на левый бок, а сверху на него — де Лоррен, который, оказывается, душил его веревкой, таки найденной в здешнем хозяйстве.  
Мэтр Мишо дергался и трепыхался, казалось, целую вечность. Филипп успел очнуться и сесть, — надо признать, с весьма глупым видом, — и даже найти свои вещи, вернее, то, что от них осталось. Мэтр Мишо все не умирал, он даже смог просунуть под веревку пальцы одной руки. У де Лоррена уже дрожали предплечья, он едва уворачивался от тычков мощного кулака, а с улицы отчетливо доносились звуки осторожных шагов — пока в отдалении.  
— Вот черт, — сказал Филипп и, пошарив под плащом, нащупал свой кинжал.  
Он ударил так сильно, как мог, и лезвие, легко проткнув кожаный жилет, вошло снизу под ребра, как в масло. Мишо содрогнулся в последний раз и затих, но де Лоррен еще удерживал его какое-то время. Филипп вытащил клинок и обтер его сеном, после чего аккуратно вложил обратно в ножны. Де Лоррен наконец отпустил покойника, пнул его переворачивая на живот, а потом подскочил, как на пружине, и молча поволок Филиппа куда-то вглубь галереи.  
Тот едва успел подхватить на ходу свои лохмотья и оружие — до чего дотянулись руки; шевалье гнал его едва ли не пинками, заталкивая в узкий коридор, провонявший мочой и мышиным пометом. Кое-как протиснувшись через него, они оказались в другом помещении, закрытом и темном, где под ногами хрустели древние кости, выпавшие из оссуариев. Но де Лоррен не стал останавливаться и тут, и они мчались дальше, собирая паутину, распугивая летучих мышей и еще бог знает каких тварей, — по коридором, мимо арок, под стук своих шпаг и звук тяжелого дыхания.  
Наконец они очутились в тупике с одной-единственной дверью, сбитой из планок и запертой изнутри на засов. Здесь тоже было темно, как в гробу, и шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на пыльный хлам.  
— Дальше мы тут не пройдем, — сказал де Лоррен, отпуская Филиппа. — Придется выйти наружу, но если повезет, нас и не заметят.  
Шевалье подошел к двери, посмотрел через щели, прислушался: суматоха еще не поднялась. Филиппа, однако, волновало другое:  
— А будет мне позволено перед тем одеться?  
— Что ж, попытайтесь, — ядовитым голосом ответил де Лоррен.  
Его сарказм был вполне уместен: надевать Филиппу было практически нечего. Сорочку он не прихватил, так что пришлось натягивать колючую куртку на голое тело; но хуже всего было то, что его чулки и штаны превратились в клочья. Мэтр Мишо не стал возиться с обувью и с ними, а просто порвал их по швам, обеспечивая доступ к телу. Чулки теперь держались только на штанах, а те — на одной пуговице. При этом самые чувствительные места Филиппа оказались на виду.   
— А я говорил, что ваша привычка ходить без нижнего белья вам когда-нибудь аукнется, — продолжал злорадствовать де Лоррен.  
— Ерунда, главное, шпага при мне, и плащ свой, кстати, возьмите. Если бы не я, он бы там и остался. А мой как раз достаточно широк, чтобы скрыть любое безобразие.  
Беспечность Филиппа была наигранной, ему вовсе не улыбалось разгуливать тут практически голышом, но к данному моменту он уже начал смутно подозревать, что это — не самое худшее последствие того, что они тут натворили.  
Де Лоррен как будто тоже начал испытывать нечто похожее на угрызения совести; он вздохнул и сказал довольно мягким, даже почти примиряющим тоном:  
— Знаете, мы оба не проявили во всей этой истории особого благоразумия, но что сделано, то сделано. Не собираюсь казнить за это ни себя, ни вас — тут и так найдется масса желающих это совершить. Мишо обычно ходит с тремя-четырьмя своими солдатами, судя по всему, они еще стоят возле той арки, пока не осмеливаясь войти. Сами по себе они не представляют проблемы, но если они поднимут тревогу, а мы еще будем тут, то я не поставлю на наши жизни ни гроша. На счету каждая минута, так что, если вы оделись, уходим, спокойно и неспешно, бежать нельзя.  
— А как же де Гиш и д'Эффиа? — спохватился Филипп. — Предлагаете бросить их здесь? Они ведь понятия не имеют о том, что произошло.  
— Прикажете покричать им? Наткнемся на них — хорошо, нет — ну что же, ваша жизнь дороже, они знали, на что шли. Де Гиш с удовольствием умрет за вас, хоть и презирает вас до глубины души.  
— Хватит вам злословить, — пробурчал Филипп, неожиданно уязвленный последней репликой, — открывайте дверь.  
Де Лоррен взялся за засов, но Филипп, повинуясь какому-то порыву, положил ладонь на его руку.  
— Погодите…  
— Ну что еще?  
— Поклянитесь, что вернетесь со мной во дворец.  
— Нет, ну вы нашли время для клятв! — искренне возмутился де Лоррен.  
— Как раз самое время. Я или выйду отсюда с вами, или останусь на этом кладбище. Свое испытание я не выдержал…  
— Я тоже, — вдруг сказал шевалье.  
— …так что дайте ваше слово, иначе я не сдвинусь с места.  
— Да, черт возьми, да, я даю вам слово! — в ярости воскликнул де Лоррен. — Как вы вообще могли подумать, что я вас оставлю? И не надейтесь. Но сейчас, когда мы выйдем отсюда, вы должны подчиняться мне беспрекословно, иначе до дворца сегодня не доберется никто.  
Филипп молчал, не убирая руку с запястья шевалье; его глаза, казалось, светились в темноте.  
— Да что еще-то?  
Филипп не ответил, только слегка сжал пальцы — шевалье едва ощутил это прикосновение, но понял его правильно. Он стряхнул ладонь Филиппа, стиснул его в объятиях и поцеловал — быстро, но с неподдельной страстью.  
Наконец удовлетворившись этим, Филипп позволил ему осторожно отодвинуть засов и медленно приоткрыть дверь — не широко, только чтобы образовалась щель, куда можно было протиснуться. Они выскользнули из галереи и огляделись: кладбище жило своей мирной жизнью, совсем рядом высилась башня Лесной Богоматери, до ворот, казалось, было рукой подать. Они не торопились, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания и надеясь высмотреть где-нибудь нахохленную фигуру де Гиша; собственно, у них все могло получиться.  
Среди могил и на галереях сновало множество тихих теней, старающихся не бросаться никому в глаза, еще две такие же не делали сенсации. Любовники, возвращающиеся с тайного свидания, заговорщики или мошенники, обделывающие свои делишки, — мало ли кто слонялся здесь, под защитой дурной репутации кладбища? Телохранители Мишо еще не скоро подняли бы тревогу — бывало, ждали его и подольше, а он ведь велел им держаться в стороне. Они наблюдали только за той освещенной аркой, куда вошел мэтр Мишо, а там царила тишина.  
Но недолго.  
Де Лоррен недооценил крепость шейных мышц этого человека, а Филипп вогнал свой кинжал недостаточно глубоко. То, что они приняли за смерть, было лишь болевым шоком, и, очнувшись от него, мэтр Мишо сумел даже встать и сделать несколько шагов. Он появился в залитом светом факелов проеме арки, как актер, играющий смертельно раненного короля, и рухнул на колени, прижимая руки к животу. По его пальцам струилась черная кровь; он заревел так, что мертвецы встрепенулись в гробах, и в последнем жесте указал влево — туда, куда скрылись его убийцы.  
Те недооценили так же и ненависть Малыша Жанно, настрадавшегося в жизни от благородных содомитов. Эта ненависть, как нюх ищейки, указала ему путь, и он устремился по следу, увлекая за собой других.  
— Сейчас нас будут убивать, — сказал де Лоррен таким тоном, словно отзывался о погоде, но лишь слегка ускорил шаг.  
Филипп же чуть отстал, оглядываясь на этот рев, — и вдруг перед ним возникло искаженное яростью лицо Жанно, блеснул каталонский кинжал. Разбойничий клинок, впрочем, был черечур коротким: Филипп, даже чуть замешкавшись, успел выхватить шпагу и сделать классический выпад, проткнув Малыша Жанно насквозь. И зря: он сел в слишком низкую позицию, клинок ушел слишком глубоко, а с другой стороны в него уже летел здоровенный тесак. Оставалось только парировать его кинжалом. Впрочем, тип, державший тесак, был даже младше Жанно и очень хилый, и легкий кинжальчик вполне смог отвести удар, но и сам вылетел из руки принца, загудевшей от силы столкновения аж до локтя. К счастью, именно в этот момент де Лоррен развернулся и вонзил свою шпагу нападавшему прямо в незащищенную печень — а незачем так высоко замахиваться, сказал бы он.  
«Боже мой, подарок Конде!» — всполошился Филипп, пнул плюющегося кровью Малыша Жанно в живот, опрокидывая его навзничь и высвобождая клинок, после чего кинулся шарить по земле в поисках кинжала. Только площадная ругань шевалье отвлекла его от этого занятия.  
— Я потерял кинжал, — виновато произнес Филипп, вставая.  
— Возьмите мой, — прошипел сквозь зубы де Лоррен и хлестнул шпагой куда-то в темноту, заставляя противника временно отступить.  
Нет худа без добра: звуки нешуточного боя, разгоревшегося шагах в пятидесяти от них, ясно указывали на то, где находились сейчас де Гиш и д'Эффиа.  
— Туда! — крикнул шевалье, наматывая плащ на левую руку: отдав кинжал, он собирался по возможности блокировать удары предплечьем. — Быстрее, я вас прикрою.  
Филипп на секунду заколебался, но вспомнил о клятве шевалье и бросился в ту сторону: помощь там была ой как нужна.  
Из засады у де Гиша ничего не вышло: за ними действительно следили, и куда более пристально, чем он предполагал. Как только мэтр Мишо пробудил кладбище своим предсмертным рыком, именно на них с маркизом бросились основные силы его армии. Казалось, мертвецы вставали из могил, стекались со всех концов кладбища, чтобы отомстить за своего короля. И хуже всего было то, что де Гиш не имел представления о том, что с принцем и где он сейчас.  
На них сразу налетели не меньше десятка человек, и еще столько же были на подходе, не считая зевак, не рвавшихся в бой, но не преминувших бы нанести при случае подлый удар. Однако чутье, приобретенное в траншеях под Дюнкерком, не подвело де Гиша и на этот раз: еще даже не был слышен топот ног, еще только слегка сотрясалась земля, а он обнажил свою валлонскую шпагу — отменное оружие, легкое, но смертоносное, способное и колоть, и рубить. Д'Эффиа плавно, как в танце, встал с ним спина к спине — без команд, без слов, без лишнего шума, будто знал свою роль наперед. Упершись ногами в землю, он вытащил из ножен тяжелый кавалерийский меч — де Гиш даже не знал, что он таскает с собой такое, — и ринулся в атаку с той яростью, с какой, наверное, сотни лет назад викинги опустошали берега Сены и Луары. С одного широкого взмаха, идущего снизу, маркиз почти разрубил пополам двух самых первых и смелых — одному развалил живот и грудь, другому отсек ухо, — и далее меч, следуя по дуге, разрубил челюсть и уперся в ключицу. Хрустнули кости, вонючая каша из сгустков крови и содержимого внутренностей обрызгала д'Эффиа с ног до головы, но он, не поморщившись, шагнул вперед и наступил на павшее тело, выдергивая клинок. Остальные попятились, а за его спиной де Гиш рубил направо и налево, отсекая носы и пальцы, распарывая глотки. Оружие их противников было коротким и компактным, чтобы его можно было спрятать под одеждой, только у одного имелась ржавая шпага, видимо, позаимствованная у местного покойника, но орудовать ею он толком не умел. Поэтому несколько минут удавалось держать эту орду на расстоянии, но долго так продолжаться не могло — вот-вот де Гиша и маркиза должны были смять и втоптать жирную черную кладбищенскую землю.  
Именно в этот момент явился Филипп Орлеанский — вполне живой и более чем бодрый То, что испытал при виде него де Гиш, он не сумел бы изложить и на кипе бумаге — он, признанный автор длинных невнятных писем. Учтя свою первую ошибку, принц велел себе позабыть обо всех правилах честного боя и просто-напросто зарезал первого же, кого увидел, — со спины, косым ударом, неправильным, но крайне эффективным. Швырнув обмякшее тело кому-то под ноги, он скользнул к де Гишу и избавил его от весьма досадной неприятности, грозившей распороть ему бедро. Тут подоспел и шевалье де Лоррен, запыхавшийся, с дырой в рукаве и безумным взглядом, но тоже невредимый. Чувства, возникшие у него сейчас, де Гиш мог выразить кратко, но емко, что он и сделал, перекрывая вопли осаждавшей их орды.  
— К воротам! — заорал де Лоррен, словно маршал на поле боя, отдавая бесполезные в своей очевидности команды.  
Собственно, ничего бы у них не вышло, несмотря на весь героизм графа, если бы не д'Эффиа, который уже просто всех пугал. Де Гиш сначала особенно не удивлялся, думая, что маркиз, как и он, надел кольчугу, но позже выяснилось, что никакой кольчуги на нем не было. Дубинка опустилась ему на плечо, и его правая рука безвольно повисла, но он только перехватил меч второй рукой и продолжил бойню. Словно языческий бог войны, какой-нибудь Вотан, полумертвый, полуживой, он кроил черепа и устилал свой путь кровавым ковром. Он продавливал толпу, двигаясь к воротам, а всем прочим оставалось только его прикрывать. Один из подданных мэтра Мишо решил проявить смекалку и ринулся на д'Эффиа с пикой — чего только не найдешь, грабя могилы, — но шевалье отсек ему кисть руки вместе с древком.  
И когда они были уже у самых ворот, другой местный гений военной мысли швырнул камень, угодив д'Эффиа в бровь. Камни бросали в них и раньше — старухи, проститутки, малые дети и все прочие, кто не рвался на рожон, но хотел поучаствовать в празднике. Но до того эти снаряды летели мимо цели или поражали своих же, однако тут кто-то наконец попал именно туда, куда метил. Маркиз даже не пошатнулся и вообще ничего не почувствовал бы, но хлынувшая из рассечения кровь залила ему глаза и привела в минутное замешательство. Филипп подхватил его, перекинул его руку себе через плечо и рванулся вперед — через миг они уже оказались на улице Сен-Дени.  
Тут до утра горели фонари, которых было даже больше, чем возле Лувра; ездили конные патрули, охраняя покой парижан, которым не повезло поселиться в этом скверном месте. Их преследователи бросились было вперед, но вдалеке как раз послышался характерный цокот копыт, который не впервые охлаждал гнев обитателей кладбища. Гротескные силуэты замерли на границе света и тени, как будто не в силах переступить через заклятие, отделяющие их от мира живых, а тем временем принц и его спутники, у которых были свои резоны избегать патрулей, свернули на улицу Медников. Не особенно разбирая дороги, они нырнули в подворотню, возможно, ту самую, возле которой был убит Генрих IV, вынырнули в бог весть каком переулке, помчались дальше, пока неожиданно для себя не оказались во вполне знакомом квартале Ле Аль, на задворках рынка.  
Тут они наконец остановились, озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Ветер гнал перед ними легкий мусор: обрывки какого-то тряпья, палую листву, комки оборванных служаками памфлетов. Доносился болотистый запах Сены, в рыбных отбросах копошились нищие и кошки, луна показала свой глаз из-за туч.  
Филипп посадил д'Эффиа на горку ивовых корзин, оставленных рыбаками, и с тревогой вгляделся в его лицо. Сейчас маркиз до жути напоминал мэтра Мишо: один глаз его покрылся коркой запекшейся крови, лоб и щеку пересекала царапина от чьего-то удачливого клинка.  
— О, ваше высочество, не стоит волноваться, — растроганно прошептал д'Эффиа. — Ей-богу, это пустяки. Но вы — вы же не ранены?  
— Нет, — сказал принц, которого шатало еще больше, чем маркиза: он был пьян от адреналина, от ярости боя, от стыда, а более всего от похоти, с которой он не мог сделать ничего, пусть де Гиш станет презирать его еще больше. — Шевалье, идемте, — скомандовал он и устремился в торговые ряды, не желая, не имея сил ничего объяснять.  
Де Лоррен невозмутимо последовал за ним, а де Гиш, проводив их недоуменным взглядом, наконец догадался и зарычал, потрясая кулаками:  
— Я запишусь, черт возьми, на службу к турецкому султану, в янычары пойду, ну точно будет легче! За что мне все это?  
— Бросьте, Арман, вам же все это на самом деле нравится, — выдохнул д'Эффиа, который чувствовал себя намного хуже, чем хотел показать.  
— Перестаньте меня успокаивать, я вполне спокоен, в бога душу мать этого принца, его ебливый зад, пизду его мамаши и вялый хуй его отца, упокой Господи его христианнейшую душу! — С этими словами де Гиш рухнул на кучу корзин, с хрустом просевшую под его весом.  
Д'Эффиа вздохнул, достал платочек и промокнул кровоточащую бровь.  
— Ну зачем я это делаю, только порчу кружева, — сказал он, глядя на ткань, мгновенно ставшую алой.

Филипп не стал уходить далеко; оставив за спиной раненных физически и душевно товарищей, он сел на деревянный прилавок, продвинулся чуть дальше и расставил ноги.  
— Сделайте это немедленно, — приказал он де Лоррену.  
Тот пробормотал что-то невнятное и провел рукой по своим роскошным волосам — в кои-то веки он выглядел растерянным.  
Собственно, у него не должно было получиться. Это повеление выходило за рамки принятой между ними игры — той опасной игры, которая только что их чуть не прикончила, но, казалось, она одна и могла обеспечить должный накал их отношений. Собственно, он смертельно устал — пил несколько дней подряд, сходил с ума от отчаяния, дрался, как черт. Но этот взгляд — о боже, снова ему померещилось! — который, ей-богу, светился в темноте, эти локоны, обвисшие и взлохмаченные, в которые все равно до ужаса хотелось запустить пальцы, это лицо, в общем-то совсем некрасивое, но отчего-то рождавшее желание покрывать его бесконечными поцелуями, и этот голос, проникающий до самого нутра, — тело шевалье реагировало однозначно. Эрекция была такой, что ее следовало занести в анналы.  
О, если бы Филипп был пажом, или кокоткой, или цветочницей, — шевалье тогда поселил бы его в особнячке и каждый день служил обедню в этом храме, до самой смерти, вполне довольный своим скромным счастьем. Если бы Филипп был сыном соседского плотника или дочерью молочницы, шевалье возложил бы его на перины и облизывал бы его ступни, начиная с мизинца и заканчивая верхней выпирающей косточкой.  
Но поскольку он был Единственным Братом Короля, оставалось только шагнуть вперед, к этой перламутровой раковине, блистающей меж разодранных мэтром Мишо одежд. В пересохшем рту совсем не было слюны, он протянул дрожащую ладонь Филиппу, чтобы тот плюнул на нее, — мало, слишком мало влаги. Как назло, де Лоррену хотелось быть нежным и почтительным, хотя член его разбух так, что это удивляло его самого. Он медлил, поглаживая ствол, ожидая, когда станет больше естественной смазки, но Филипп вцепился ему в затылок и толкнул к себе:  
— Чего вы ждете?  
И правда, чего? Того, что небо поменяется с землей и мокрая галка станет гордым орлом? Как всегда, легко найдя отверстие, раздвинув податливые края, де Лоррен вставил, но неглубоко. Филипп дернулся ему навстречу, зашипел от боли, выгнулся назад. Его стоны были восхитительны, запах его пота был восхитителен, и то, каким узким, тесным он был внутри, каким горячим… кто тут сохранит рассудок?  
— Сильнее! — таков был приказ, и шевалье рванулся вперед со всей мощью. — Еще! Да, так… да!  
Шевалье подчинился этому размеренному ритму, похожему на ритм морского прибоя; принц шумно втягивал воздух при каждом толчке и смотрел на него в упор, упираясь ладонями в дальний край прилавка.  
— Филипп…  
Кто это сказал? Чье имя было названо? Никогда раньше они не были так близки, и потом всегда будут стремится к этому совершенству слияния — на грани смерти, на грани бездны.  
Шевалье кончил первым, держась за опасно шатающуюся деревянную конструкцию, на которой сидел Филипп, но не бросил любовника, как делал обычно, а помог ему руками, не вынимая члена. Какой это восторг — сжимать пульсирующую плоть, чувствовать, как горячая сперма течет по пальцам, как эта судорога отдается во всем теле возлюбленного, — о, ну почему он так хорош, нет в нем никакого изъяна!

— Мне нужно выпить, — сказал де Гиш вернувшемуся принцу — вместо того, что собирался.  
— Выпить нужно всем. — Де Лоррен, как за ним часто водилось, сразу же завладел разговором. — Тут рядом есть отличное местечко с добрыми феями, и врач у них найдется для нашего доблестного маркиза.  
— О, я знаю, о чем вы говорите, — оживился де Гиш. — Там действительно очень уютно, и вино у них отменное. Я предлагаю…  
— Нет, — сказал Филипп, кутаясь в плащ: уже светало, и беспорядок в его одежде мог броситься в глаза. — Мы туда обязательно сходим, но не сегодня. Скажем, после балета, или еще через день, если брат не утащит меня в свои версальские болота, но точно не сейчас. Вернемся ко мне так же, как и вышли, и разбудим Танкреда, чтобы он помог Эффиа — не отдам я его коновалам из притона, даже не думайте об этом.  
— Не в силах выразить свою признательность, — позевывая, сказал маркиз, который мечтал только об одном — упасть в свою постель.  
И в лучах восходящего солнца, они, подпирая д'Эффиа, выбрались на улицу Сент-Оноре, еще влажную после ночного дождя, с погасшими фонарями и звенящей тишиной, в которой отдавались их шаги. О кладбище по молчаливому согласию никто не вспоминал, пока Филипп с досадой не воскликнул:  
— Потерял кинжал Конде и ваш платок, Гиш, даже не знаю, о чем больше жалеть!  
— Да бросьте, — великодушно отозвался де Гиш, — если после кутежа все на месте, значит, он не задался, так что все хорошо.  
— Непременно надо будет устроить ночную прогулку еще раз, или два, или три, — воодушевился Филипп. — Я должен знать свою столицу, и она должна знать меня.  
— Ах, поверьте, она уже в курсе, — сказал д'Эффиа, совсем повисший на плечах товарищей и едва перебиравший ногами. — Сегодня состоялась ваша коронация.  
Это была одна из тех странных фраз маркиза, которые всех заставляли поежиться, и де Гиш поспешил сменить тему:  
— О, Лоррен, а что за дама составляла вам компанию, когда мы пришли? Довольно дерзкая чертовка, надо признать.  
— Кто бы еще интересовался дамами, — фыркнул Филипп, но его реплика осталась без внимания, потому что де Лоррен сказал:  
— Это ведьма.  
— В каком смысле? — спросил де Гиш.  
— В самом прямом. Вообще-то у нее есть весьма достойное занятие, и она даже состоит в корпорации, но ее основной заработок — колдовство. Узнав о моих затруднениях, она предложила помощь, а именно — вызвать герцога Орлеанского пред мои светлые очи, и даже немного за это попросила, учитывая сложность задачи, — объяснил де Лоррен, приобнимая свое сокровище за талию.  
— И что? — продолжал расспросы де Гиш.  
— Как — «что»? — изумился де Лоррен. — Она же справилась, разве нет?


	7. Эпилог

Корбинелли вынимал свои вещи из сундука и раскладывал их обратно по шкафам, когда двери его комнатушки распахнулись и внутрь шагнул Марешаль в сопровождении своих клевретов.  
Итальянеци и пикнуть не успел, как его схватили и поволокли по пыльным задворкам Пале-Рояля, затащили в какой-то кабинет без мебели и штор и бросили наедине с Марешалем, одного вида которого было достаточно, чтобы довести человека до сердечного приступа.  
Корбинелли сидел на полу, всхлипывая и охая, считая пульс и размышляя.  
Что ему можно вменить?  
Когда Людовик XIV призвал его, третьего секретаря Мазарини, к своей службе, Корбинелли мог только кивать и соглашаться. Ему было велено наблюдать за Филиппом и его приближенными — и он подчинился, не чуя никакой беды. Когда король пожелал узнать, кто из миньонов пользуется особым расположением принца, Корбинелли ответил, не предвидя последствий.  
Но они не замедлили. Де Лоррен исчез, Филипп пришел в умопомрачение, а тут еще нарисовалась некая особа, которая вложила Корбинелли в ладони увесистый кошель с одним-единственным пожеланием: указать принцу на то, что искомый де Лоррен находится на Кладбище Невинных, в десятой арке от главного входа. Корбинелли взял деньги, но, как человек честный, решил проверить информацию и в результате серьезно пострадал. Тем не менее он обнаружил, что дама его не обманула, так что он с чистым сердцем мог предоставить эти сведения страждущему Филиппу. Уже получив от него некоторую сумму на поиски, он вдруг задумался над тем, как ее приумножить, — стоит только явиться к де Гишу и попросить у него денег за то, чтобы ему и только ему принц поручил искать шевалье в этом ужасном месте…  
Того, что Филипп вознамерится сам идти на Кладбище Невинных, не ожидал никто, и Корбинелли меньше всех. Он сомневался, что это предприятие может увенчаться успехом, и, потерявшись возле Лувра, вернулся в Пале-Рояль, чтобы как можно скорее сложить свои вещи и убраться из Парижа до того, как объявят траур по Единственному Брату Короля.  
Но пока он возился, Филипп успел добиться того, чего хотел, и восседал на кровати во время утреннего облачения такой розовый и свежий, что Корбинелли не поверил своим глазам.  
Тем лучше — он как раз начал распаковывать сундуки, когда за ним явился Марешаль. Не прибегая к своим печально известным инструментам, он вытянул Корбинелли всю подноготную, только о таинственной даме итальянец сумел умолчать, подозревая, что ему просто не поверят и тогда таки начнут бить. Он соврал, что нашел де Лоррена самостоятельно, не в силах смотреть на страдания принца. Очень не хотелось рассказывать о том, что Филипп лично возглавлял это предприятие, но Корбинелли подозревал, что у Марешаля везде есть свои соглядатаи, и на кладбище тоже, и ложь могла дорого ему обойтись.  
Излагая все эти печальные обстоятельства, вперемежку со стонами и горячими обращениями к Мадонне, Корбинелли постепенно оправлялся от первого ужаса. Почему Марешаль допрашивает его здесь, без свидетелей, а не у себя в подвале, где уже слишком многие лишились жизни или здоровья? От кого он хочет скрыть этот разговор, и даже сам его факт?  
«Король не знает», — осенило его. Ну конечно, не знает, и не должен знать: Марешаль и без того провалил свою задачу, казавшуюся ему, наверное, такой простой: без лишнего шума избавиться от де Лоррена, который имел чересчур большую власть над наследником престола, будучи при этом неподкупным и совершенно неуправляемым. А если его величеству станет известно, к чему привел этот провал… О, тогда Марешалю не миновать Бастилии, и шкурой Корбинелли он от нее не откупится: Людовик скажет, что это в первую очередь его ошибка, а не итальянского секретаря. Так что бесполезно было выдавать Корбинелли королю, и нельзя было от него тихонько избавиться, придушив тут же, в этом уединенном кабинете: он приобрел уже слишком большой вес при Филиппе, и его исчезновение только вызовет ненужные вопросы.  
Корбинелли встал, с достоинством отряхнулся и принялся расхаживать по комнате, заложив руки за спину:  
— А королю мы расскажем следующее… — начал он, с усмешкой косясь на вытянувшееся лицо Марешаля.


End file.
